


不配为人

by paper_crane_crane



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Multiplicity/Plurality, Rough Body Play, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 56,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_crane_crane/pseuds/paper_crane_crane
Summary: 没有人能救赎我，我也不值得被拯救。ps：走心也走肾！！！第一人称黑暗风，各种毁三观放飞自我np，乱伦，调教，道具play及各种奇葩玩意儿的混合物





	1. 腐烂

  
继父在我五岁那年娶了母亲。那个时候我还没沦落于婊/子与畜生的行列，我还是个懵懂的孩子。  
  
比起喜怒无常的母亲，我更喜欢温和，总是喜欢把我举高高的继父。我喜欢他脸上温和如水的微笑，喜欢他的手揉搓我头发的力度，喜欢他送给我的奶糖。  
  
我总是不明白他为何会娶我的母亲，即便我的母亲的确花容月貌，总是被相熟的人褒赞为国色天香。  
  
在我看来，她美丽的皮囊与她支离破碎的内心完全无法兼容——我的母亲患有极其严重的抑郁症，并且时常在轻生的边缘徘徊。  
  
后来等到我稍微长大些后才明白，继父娶了母亲的原因从来不是爱情，而是出自于一种怜悯，自责的心态。  
  
他一直以为是自己的错导致了母亲后来会发展出轻生的情结，殊不知上帝从来就不是公平的，也有人生下来时，根就是腐烂的，肮脏的。  
  
无可救药的。


	2. 怜悯

母亲曾经是个红极一时的演员，而我的继父则是和我母亲从小玩到大的青梅竹马。  
  
当年母亲高中被星探发掘后毅然决定辍学，而同样高三的继父却没有阻拦母亲义无反顾的决定。他一向温和而体贴，即便他知道想在这泥潭般的娱乐圈混出一片天地是有多么地艰难，他依旧没有反驳母亲。  
  
他知晓母亲的美貌，更明白母亲心中滚烫的理想与抱负。  
  
然而，娱乐圈的美人太多红颜薄命，最后落得香消玉殒的下场。而我的母亲在被榨干完最后一丝价值后，也沦落成了那些没有思想，终日自怜自艾的傀儡。  
  
原来她哪里有什么抱负和理想，有的只是不甘自身美貌被尘埃蒙蔽的假清高罢了。追求金钱与名利的她，躲过了观众们挑剔的目光，却没能躲过自己贪婪成性的内心。  
  
最后落得这种下场，纯属自作自受。  
  
然而我那可敬而又可爱的继父又哪懂得这个道理呢？他只怨恨自己当年没能劝阻母亲辍学追逐梦想，兀自以为全是自身的过错。  
  
我时常感叹在这丑恶的世道里，我继父这种天真乃至愚蠢的性格之人实在是珍禽异兽，羡慕母亲享受继父的关怀与怜爱，而有恃无恐。  
  
她任性，虚荣，性格无常，凭什么就能够得到继父的爱？  
  
——这个想法是在我眼睁睁看着母亲发疯，将客厅里的一切通通摔砸在地时产生的。  
  
我望着地上的一片狼藉，望着母亲歇斯底里的抽泣以及将她紧紧拥入怀中的继父。  
  
我的脸颊被飞溅的玻璃片割出一道细碎的红痕，却浑然不觉，直至继父将母亲安顿好了以后，用手指按压在我脸颊上那道微不可见的伤口上。  
  
那一刻，我才恍然大悟，原来乖巧懂事的孩子从来不会招人心疼，也就是那一天起，我沉迷上了伤害自己的游戏。  
  
因为那样，我才能够在他的眼中寻觅到一丝丝心疼，那抹在分享给我母亲后仅存的一丁点怜悯。  
  
那一年的我才8岁。 


	3. 谎言

我一开始用出门与伙伴玩耍不小心磕碰到的理由博取他的关注。胳膊上的乌青，膝盖上的擦伤，手心不小心被石子划破的伤口都能成为我的武器。  
  
我撒谎着，内心却雀跃着。我为他眼中的心疼和关心感到纯粹的开心——这是我母亲永远吝于给我的情绪。  
  
这种纯粹的喜悦什么时候变质了呢？  
  
起初，我对于这个问题感到分外执着，然而长大以后我便释怀了。  
  
婊/子下贱还有理由吗？  
  
——没有。


	4. 鞭挞

13岁的那一年，我第一次达到了性/高/潮。当时我握着自己性/器的右手手心布满了密密麻麻，渗着血滴的刀痕——那是用中午继父为我削苹果的小刀割出的。  
  
我心中茫然失措，良心被所谓的道德所鞭挞。自此之后，我开始回避继父的目光，哪怕他的眼神中只有关切与疑惑。  
  
年幼的我尚且还未能抛去作为一个人的羞耻心，因此备受煎熬。  
  
我的难堪寂寥没有人懂得，生理的欲/望也迟迟无法得到舒缓。  
  
正常的纾解没有办法满足我，我只有在幻想着继父并且获得一定强度的痛感时才能堪堪得到高/潮。  
  
与此同时，我也没法如同正常的初中男生高声用粗俗的语气阔谈AV女/优的胸/部，没办法入境随俗地开些黄色玩笑。我的性格温吞而闭塞——很快，我便和班里的其他人脱轨了。  
  
我仿佛身处于一个封闭的匣子中，外面的光和声音投不进来，我内心的渴望也被那厚实的墙壁给阻隔。  
  
我的双腿不住地追逐着前方虚无缥缈的光，却怎么也赶不上。我的呐喊被迫塞入了我的胃里，双眼被沙子浇灌。我的脚底仿佛陷入了一滩泥沼，把我不断地向下拽去，直至那烂泥将我的唇隙填满，让我再也发不出任何一丁点求助。  
  
在经历了一年的自闭后，我终于懂得了一个道理——我与旁人不同，注定就得待在那阴暗落灰的角落，生锈而日益腐烂。  
  
继父一如既往的温柔成为了一把悬在我喉咙口前的刀，锋利却让我自甘溺毙之中。  
  
自私自利的我开始怨恨起他的温柔。为何在所有人都无视我，将我弃置不顾之时，他却依旧这幅伪君子的模样？我开始对他的“惺惺作态”感到恶心。  
  
一种扭曲的恶意在我心中悄悄萌生。  
  
我决定在我彻底被泥沼腐蚀之前将他也拽入其中。  
  
我要将他那张温文尔雅的脸皮血淋淋地撕下。我要他心底里最激进的情绪，哪怕这不再是小时候的我所期盼的关切与怜悯，而是厌恶与唾弃。  
  
我不要自己一个人漂浮在道德底线，挣扎并痛苦，哪怕这种心理上的拷问带给了我生理上的愉悦。  
  
我需要同伴，而继父便是我最理想的人选。  
  
然而与此同时，我的理智也告诉我自己并没有那个能耐。  
  
我身上又有什么魅力能够让继父沉沦期间呢？  
  
我需要练习，我心中暗暗思忱道。  
  
而这个想法改变了我的一生，让我永远无法逃离道德的谴责，永远无法再次成为一个正常人。  
  
不，这个念头不仅将我拽出了正常人的序列当中，更是把我推入了无尽的黑暗。  
  
——这是我成为婊/子的第一步。


	5. 希望

我的继父本身就英俊迷人，更何况他拥有面容姣好身段妖娆的母亲。我自己心里很明白，身材干瘪还不具有性别优势的我在继父眼里并不具备任何性吸引力。  
  
更别提我还是他名义上的儿子了。  
  
然而与此同时，我又不甘心就这么放下对继父的执念。我不甘心独自一人饱受欲/望的煎熬，不甘心他对于我心中的渴望与黑暗面一无所知，更不甘心将他拱手相让给其他人，哪怕这个人是我的母亲。  
  
我要他。无论付出多大的代价。  
  
在翻阅了无数讨论帖后，我最终得出了一个结论——男人都是感官动物，往往并不拘泥于性别，只要有人给他带来足够的生理冲动，任何阻碍都不成问题。  
  
这给我了一线希望。  
  
如果我能够引起继父的生理欲/望，那么他是否就会愿意与我媾合？  
  
我不愿意去思考另一个可能性。我就如同一个溺水的绝望之人，眼巴巴地瞅着那不远处的浮木，不肯去揣测周身的水流有多么湍急，那根浮木又是否能够支撑起我的身躯。  
  
我的大脑里只有一个念头——那就是我要变得比身为女人的母亲要更加骚浪，技巧更加丰富，这样继父就会情不自禁地对我产生情/欲。  
  
我们才能彼此用对方的肉/体温暖自己，在那冰冷又泥泞的沼泽里互相慰藉。  
  
有了方向的我很快就开始制定起了计划。  
  
我打算利用线上交友平台来使自己经验丰富。

早期的时候，网络管制并不严格。这导致很多线上交友平台或多或少都有些擦边球的意味，用户时常在自己的昵称或个性签名里吐露出极为露骨的性暗示。

这对我而言是个机会——让我能够在不暴露自己真实身份的情况下，与他人交流这方面的经验。

我希望能够通过和网友的交流，尽快把自己蜕变成一个对情事颇为熟悉，毫无廉耻的荡妇。  
  
而我也的确这么做了。


	6. 幻想

然而我发现自己的计划似乎欠缺思考。  
  
我是个男性，而在这个异性恋为主流的社会里，线上显然还没有发展出专门给同性恋聊骚的平台。  
  
于是，我把自己的性别改成了女性。  
  
只不过，在我将性别调整了以后，我又遇到了新的问题。  
  
网络平台上受到勾搭的通常都是那些热/辣勾人的美女，而她们的头像不是正脸自拍，就是性暗示实足的身材特写。  
  
我是个男性，并没有这方面的条件。  
  
起初，我随便找了网上的美女图作为我的头像，但后来每次有男人过来勾搭我的时候，我都拿不出所谓的巨乳自拍和私/处特写，于是只能不了了之。  
  
我意识到照骗似乎不是一个长久之策，要与网友进行更深一步的交流，我必须拿出点真材实料出来。  
  
于是，我默默将原先编纂的“23岁”改回了“16岁”——我的真实年龄。  
  
我打算谎称自己是个发育较晚的青春期少女，这对于我不算是件难事，因为我的骨架偏小，身材孱弱，皮肤也比寻常人白/皙，甚至能够媲美绝大多数女性。  
  
无可否认，这是我母亲的馈赠。  
  
我全身赤裸地站在镜子前，双眼一眨不眨地审视着我全身上下每个部位。

我的锁骨尤为明显，是那种平滑的一字型，喉结也并不明显。我的胸/部平坦，但乳晕要比正常男性要大一些，颜色也是那种极淡的粉色。  
  
我对着镜子，对比了在网上找到的未成年少女的胸/脯，发现除了乳/头不够大以外并没有什么分别。于是，我灵机一动，对着镜子，用食指与中指反复揉搓自己胸前的两粒茱萸，直到那两粒淡粉的凸起变得肿胀而酸疼，我也情不自禁地微微喘息。  
  
我努力抑制住继续刺激它们的渴望，用左胳膊虚虚环起自己的胸，使其看上去有一道暧昧而隐晦的乳/沟。  
  
在给我的喉结以下，小腹以上拍了一个特写后，我又侧过身来，打量着我的身体曲线。我思索了片刻后，用浴室里的浴巾堪堪遮住身前，将自己那根粉/嫩无毛的小家伙藏在浴巾之下。我紧接着联想起AV女/优圆滑的臀/部与背部线条，上身前倾，紧紧贴附在那透明的淋浴间玻璃门上，腰部下塌，臀/部往后拱起。  
  
我侧过头打量起镜子里的自己，背部与臀股凹陷之处果然形成了一个微妙而流畅的“U”型。  
  
我的目光一路下滑，滑过细瘦的脊背，越过脊椎处一对微微下陷的腰窝，最终来到我那挺俏而圆滑的臀瓣。  
  
我想象着继父打开浴室的门，看到我撅起屁股，拿着手机对着镜子自拍的骚样，呼吸不由一乱。  
  
我绵软的身子开始发热，屁股也情不自禁地往后耸起。我颤颤巍巍地岔开腿，幻想着他进门时便能从我身后，看到我那微微分开的大腿以及腿缝间若影若现的睾/丸。  
  
我捂在身前的浴巾不知何时已滑落在地，镜子里映照着一个通体泛红，臀/部高高撅起，身前的性/器也直挺挺地翘着的赤裸少年。  
  
我与镜子里满面潮红，嘴唇打颤的自己对视着。我继续幻想着，幻想着他在发现我的淫/荡不堪后对我大为失望，幻想着他蹙起眉头，用那双忧郁而温柔的眸子注视着我。  
  
“豆豆……你、你怎么会作出这种事呢？你拍这种照片是要给谁看？”  
  
他手足无措地叫着我的小名，声音里饱含着震惊与罕见的愤怒。  
  
“什么人都可以，爸爸。”我愉快地仰起头，努力把臀/部往他身下拱去，“你说他们会喜欢我这样吗？”  
  
我幻想着继父目眦欲裂，痛骂着我怎能能如此不自爱，不懂得维护个人隐私，把自己的身体袒露给网上的陌生人。  
  
我幻想着自己在他的痛惜与悲叹中断断续续地粗喘着，眼眶中升起一团煽情的水雾。  
  
我幻想着他过来拉我，我却将他的手带到我的打颤的脊背，手指轻佻地滑开他裤裆前的拉链。  
  
他不可置信地瞪大眼睛，终于知晓了我的无可救药，一脸慌乱却无可奈何。于是我又赤裸着身子，毫无廉耻地如同菟丝花黏在他一尘不染的衬衫上，将他的手摁在我泛着鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤上。  
  
他推开我，勃然大怒，终于不再温和，而是推搡着我的肩膀，扣住我作乱的手指。  
  
“啊……爸爸，我、我错了……”我微不可闻地低吟，深情地与镜子中怒火中烧的继父对视着，“……惩罚我，惩罚我……”  
  
于是他毫不留情地向着我高高撅起的臀/部扇去，干燥的手掌与我细嫩的肌肤猛烈碰撞，一下又一下……  
  
我仰起头，脸上扬起一副幸福的微笑，手不自觉地往身前抓去，紧紧地握住我那脆弱的器官。  
  
我跟随着他拍打我臀/部的节奏撸动着我的性/器，渐渐地，我的下睫毛再也承受不住泪珠的重量，纷纷滑落，消融在我滚烫的面颊上。我的喘息越来越尖细，越来越高亢。终于，我的眼前仿佛闪过了一丝白色的光，整个人大幅度地抽搐了起来。  
  
我射了。  



	7. 吹捧

我拍了好多张身体部分的特写：锁骨，乳/头，小腹，大腿内侧……  
  
然而，还有些矜持的我最后还是选择了一张尺度并不大的锁骨照当作头像。  
  
我将新头像上传了以后，紧接着改了自己的签名。在班上男生的耳熏目染之下，我知道什么样的骚话最能引起男人的欲念。于是，我舔了舔唇角，将签名改成了“还没发育的小妹妹，等待一个大哥哥给我科普生理知识⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄～”  
  
不出所料，没过几分钟，手机的提示音就开始不停地响起。我打开手机页面，看到列表里源源不断的信息与交友请求，内心居然升起了一种强烈的满足感。  
  
我兴致勃勃地点开那些消息。  
  
诸如「哥哥给你看大鸡/巴」的话让我脸红心跳，兴奋不已，更甚者居然直接发给了我那玩意儿的bo起图，问我知道这玩意儿是什么吗。  
  
我勾着唇，佯装着一个不谙世事的小姑娘，用最天真纯洁的语气一一回复。  
  
那一天晚上，我几乎整夜未睡。我时不时就收到男人各种的聊骚请求，消息像是炮弹般向我狂轰乱炸。  
  
我起初的兴奋渐渐冷却。我开始不再来者不拒。不合我意的人我直接便拉入黑名单，那物件黑紫丑陋的我连看也不看便省略。  
  
我第一次体验到了一种受人吹捧的快感。恍然之间，我仿佛如一只位高权重的蜂后，掌管着所有工蜂的生杀大权，用肉/体引诱出它们内心暗藏的丑态与恶意，又坏心眼地驳回它们欲要与我交媾的请求。  
  
当我沉浸在虚无的快感时，我又不禁想起了继父。  
  
我浑身感到酥软的同时，再次忆起了来到这个平台最原本的目的。  
  
是的，我需要练习——这才是我真正需要做的。  
  
我混沌的大脑一个激灵，终于清醒了过来。  
  
于是我不再逗弄那些色/欲熏心的男人，开始认真物色起人选。  
  
在此之中，有一人深深地吸引住了我的目光。  
  
在点进他相册的那一刹那，我便心跳如鼓。  
  
没错，我心动的原因不为别的，仅仅是因为他下颚的曲线与继父的莫名相似，他精瘦而高挑的身型也与继父的别一无二。  
  
——就是他了。我滞留在手机屏幕之上的手指微微颤抖，心跳怦怦作响。


	8. 慰藉

在所有向我发讯息的人里面，他显然不是最热情的。  
  
他给我的讯息只有两个字「聊骚？」  
  
——很明显，他已经看破了我的套路，知道我内心不是什么纯良的小妹妹了。  
  
我故意晾了他一天，给他一个下马威，隔天才回复他。  
  
我依旧装纯，希望他能主动带起节奏。  
  
然而我等了一天，他却没有回复我。我的心开始有些焦躁了，我开始怀疑对方是不是看我迟迟不回复就失去了兴趣。  
  
这并不难理解，毕竟平台上有这么多身材火爆愿意聊骚的小姐姐，我这个才未发育的“小姑娘”除了有些年龄优势，其他便没什么值得一看的了。  
  
于是我不再一副故作清高的模样，向他抛去了橄榄枝。  
  
「哥哥，是想要聊骚吗？」  
  
不久，他果然回复了。  
  
「别装纯，我喜欢直接一点的。」  
  
我不喜欢他那幅理所当然的口气，但是当我一想到对方和继父相似的身材，将其幻想成继父的模样，我便觉得这种强迫性的口吻让人全身发软，浮想联翩。  
  
于是我的喉结上下滚动一阵，手指飞快地在手机屏幕上打起字来。  
  
「哥哥喜欢怎么聊呀？（害羞）」  
  
对方没有理会我伪装的羞涩，直截了当地进入了主题。

「最近自/慰了吗？」  
  
我看着屏幕上那两个无比直白的字眼，内心滚烫，心跳加速——我想起了前两天自己在浴室里望着镜子撸到高/潮的模样。我的内心还是有些羞涩，哪怕我的思想再怎么开放，这终究是我第一次与陌生人探讨这种私密事。这给我了一种暴露隐私的不安全感以及不受控制的快感。  
  
简单来说，我性奋了。  
  
我涨红着脸，按捺住自己鼓动的心跳声，与对方一来一回地聊了起来。  
  
「嗯，两天前」  
  
「用手指还是别的东西？」  
  
「手指……」  
  
「骚/货。」  
  
我望着那带有侮辱性的字眼，呼吸却更加急促了起来。我不禁靠在床栏边，背向后倒去，手指悄悄伸进松松垮垮的睡裤，隔着那层白色的棉质内裤，轻轻抚弄自己半勃/起的性/器。  
  
「给我描述你怎么用手指插/你的小/穴」  
  
我望着屏幕上的字，内裤里包着的性/器又硬了几分。我的思绪仿佛飘回了那个让我达到高/潮的夜晚。  
  
我又开始幻想了。  
  
我幻想自己其实真的是个胸/部未发育的未成年少女，被欲/火折磨得全身瘙痒难耐，只能用意淫自己与继父聊表慰藉。我幻想着自己未被开发的小/穴缩得紧紧的，几丝晶莹的黏液动情地粘在那粉色脆弱的甬口。  
  
是了，继父比起男生，肯定更喜欢留着淫液，身娇体软的女孩儿。  
  
我内心极度地不甘与悲哀，手上揉弄性/器的动作却越发粗暴起来。因为迟迟没有回复的手机黑了屏，孤零零地躺在床单上。我却丝毫没有理会，只是双膝屈起，将两腿打得更开，手指由上而下地隔着内裤抓弄着我高度兴奋的性/器以及底下的两颗小球。  
  
我的身体开始不由自主地颤栗着，却无论如何也达不到高/潮。我难受地偏过头，却恰巧看见手机亮了——对方给我发来了一个消息。  
  
我的右手依旧缩在裤子里，左手则哆嗦着划开了手机屏幕。  
  
「你现在在自/慰？」  
  
我咬着唇，浑身一颤。  
  
「嗯，我在用手指插着下面，好舒服」  
  
我艰难地用一根手指打着字，另一只手则伸进了内裤，上下撸动着那根完全勃/起的性/器。  
  
「出水了吗？」  
  
我看着内裤上被我龟/头沁出的液体晕湿的一小片暗色，接着打字道。  
  
「嗯，内裤湿了」  
  
「把内裤脱了，屁股撅起来对着我」  
  
我依言乖乖褪去内裤，上身跪伏在床上，臀/部高高撅起，双腿岔开。  
  
待我摆好姿势后，我全身上下早已沁出一层热汗。我幻想着那个酷似我继父的陌生人站在我的身后，用贪婪的目光舔舐着我光裸的下/身。  
  
一滴热汗从我的大腿内侧缓缓滑落，在我柔嫩敏感的肌肤上荡起一片涟漪。  
  
我的喉咙被卡在喉口的呻吟弄得干涩而难受，只得不停地将口腔里的唾沫咽下。  
  
「我好了」我打字道。  
  
「你自己玩过后面吗？」对方很快便发来了新的讯息。  
  
我对AV的了解都来源于班上男同学的讨论，而刚刚进入青春期的毛头小子们显然对那双股之间的小洞毫无兴趣，从未谈论过。因此，我也就不知道人除了小/穴可以被插，臀穴也能达到一样的效果。  
  
于是我抱着疑惑的心态，真情实意地向他发问。  
  
「后面也能玩吗？」  
  
「嗯，两个洞都能被插，你试试用手指插进屁/眼里，保证你爽翻」  
  
我好奇地盯着那行消息，内心对他所说的“爽翻”感到新奇又期待。  
  
插屁/眼真的那么舒服吗？


	9. 湿润

我思忱着，手上的动作却没有半分的犹豫。

我的左手往身后探取，手指埋入两片臀瓣之间，寻觅着那个神秘的洞口。  
  
食指微微蠕动了片刻，终于在臀缝中摸索到了那一个如针眼般大小的穴/口，并试探性地向里伸去。  
  
起初我并不觉得有多舒服，只是觉得有些微妙。我的手指并不粗糙，指纹极淡指腹也光滑。然而我细嫩的手指与甬道里的内壁完全无法比拟。我只感到有一团温热、紧致的软肉将我的指尖包裹了起来，不怎么湿滑，却分外柔嫩。  
  
那收紧的小洞像是一个蛊惑人心的漩涡，引诱着我的手指往里伸探。然而我却有些不安，小/穴的内壁过于细嫩，我总有种一不小心就会将其插坏的错觉。  
  
于是，我保持着这般姿态，艰难地打起字。  
  
「里面有点紧，会插坏的」  
  
对方却丝毫没有顾虑我的感受，字里行间依旧冷冰冰的。  
  
「插进去。」  
  
我望着那不带任何感情/色彩的三个字，情绪却莫名高涨了起来。我的视线凝在那行字上，鬼使神差地便将手指一节一节地往里插入。  
  
老实说，这种体验并不怎么好，我能清晰地感受到我手指指甲刮动着内里的褶皱，手指指尖被愈发紧缩的肉/穴欲拒还迎地阻隔着。  
  
「插进去了吗，感觉怎么样」对方问我。  
  
我红着脸手指继续往干涩的穴道探索，一边打字道。  
  
「嗯，就是有点干，而且很紧」  
  
对方立即回复道「你把小/穴流出来的水抹在后面再插」  
  
于是我将食指艰难地从缩得紧紧的菊/穴拔出，沾了沾龟/头上流出的白液。性/器并没有得到完全的纾解，因此精/液并不是特别多，只有些许动情时溢出的露珠。于是我左手箍紧下/身勃/起的性/器，快速地开始向上撸动。或许是因为今天是我第一次在陌生人面前暴露出自己淫/荡不羁的一面，我的高/潮来的意外地快。  
  
当我射/精的那一刹那，我下意识地用右手指尖堵住了那个喷精的小口。白色的浓液淅淅沥沥地从我食指指腹边溢出，与此同时，我的龟/头也因手指突如其来的摁捻，感到刺痛与舒爽。我浑身一个激灵，棒身情不自禁地抖了抖。  
  
我觉得自己的意识仿佛飘在云端之上，却依旧尽责地将沾染了精/液的食指插入身后的洞穴。  
  
然而，因为我还堪堪游离在高/潮的后韵之中，神志还有些不清楚，当我手指没入后/穴时并没有控制力道，于是整根手指措不及防地捅入了后/穴的最深处。  
  
我惊叫一声，浑身瘫软在床单上，手脚仿佛像是被电流击麻，疼痛中糅合着令人不齿的爽意。  
  
我的鼻翼轻轻张合着，嘴里的吐息断断续续，如同被折磨着的雌兽，深陷于欲/望的深渊而无法自拔。  
  
汗水从我的额头滑落，啪嗒地砸在手机屏幕上，将对方发来的「骚/货」二字晕开。  
  
我想象着他伫在我的臀后，盯着我极速抽/插着后/穴的手指，嘴里骂着我骚浪，却又指使着我将腿迈得更开，手指插动的速度更快。  
  
阴冷的白炽灯将他俊逸的脸庞照亮——那是我最憧憬，也最憎恶的继父。  
  
我的脊背一抖，无师自通地又在小/穴里放入了另一跟手指，中指与食指一齐往那微微濡湿的穴道深处捅去。  
  
“啊……爸爸……嗯……”我急速地喘息着，呻吟着，后/穴内里的肉壁被过于激烈的冲撞摩擦出伤口。  
  
我只感觉自己身后的甬道更加湿润了，于是贪婪成性的我又往里塞入了一根手指，自得其乐地享受着来自身体深处的疼痛与快感。  
  
没过多久，我就被这双重刺激弄丢了，身前的性/器在射出最后一点白沫后便软软地耷拉在我大腿根处。  
  
我双目无神，瘫在床上喘息了好久，才意识到需要回复对方的消息。  
  
我打开手机，看到对方传来了一张照片——那是一根完全勃/起，布满了青筋的肉/棒。  
  
我莫名觉得自己身后的穴/口又痒了起来，别扭地夹了夹大腿，随即重新仰躺在床上，将自己的大腿掰开，对着自己被白液点缀的大腿内侧拍了张照，发给对方。  
  
「为什么小/穴里会喷出白色的液体啊」我明知故问地问道，佯装自己什么都不懂。  
  
而这次，对方也没有扫兴，很快就回复了我。  
  
「那是潮吹，是你被草爽的象征。」  
  
没过多久，他又发来了一条讯息。  
  
「过来给我舔舔鸡/巴。」  
  
于是我点开那张阴/茎的特写照，伸出粉/嫩的舌尖，淫/荡而缓慢地沿着那青筋的纹路舔动着棒身。  
  
「唔，好好吃，谢谢款待」  
  
我一手拿着卫生纸轻拭着屏幕上湿漉漉地痕迹，一手慢悠悠地打着字。  
  
而这次，对方迟迟没有回复我。  
  
我轻蔑而自得地一笑。  
  
他大概正意淫着我舔吸着他鸡/巴的骚样，一边狠狠撸动着性/器吧。


	10. 上瘾

我很快就习惯了和对方聊骚的日子。

渐渐地，我也对这个男人有了些浅薄的了解。

首先，对方是个很谨慎的人，他从未提起过任何和现实生活有关的事情，即便你再怎么试探撒娇也都一样。

其次，对方似乎对菊/穴情有独钟，每次都喜欢让我自己插屁/眼玩。

最后，他是个特别强势的人，非常喜欢用命令的口吻说话，除了聊骚时会给我各种命令，每天下午会告诉我几点他有空，其他时候他从未给我发过任何一条讯息。

我心里猜测他对我的淫/荡是不齿的，可殊不知，我对他也是鄙夷的。

本就是你情我愿的事情，谁也不比谁高贵。更何况在我看来，即便他看起来是我们关系里的主导者，但实际上也只是被我玩弄在掌间的蠢货。  
  
毕竟，他哪会知晓网线的另一头并不是什么身娇体软的青春期小妹妹，而是个内心阴郁的男高中生呢？  
  
这种欺诈性的恶劣行为给我带来了一种见不得光的满足感，而这种凌驾于人的满足感在和对方聊骚时又化作了极具强烈的生理快感。  
  
久而久之，我开始堕落，逐渐开始对这种下流的游戏上了瘾。  
  
而对方的花样也越来越多，从让我用铅笔末端插菊/穴，到怂恿我去情趣用品店买跳蛋，再到要求我下午放学回到房间后就用两根电动棒一前一后地插着我两个穴/口。  
  
当然，这对于我而言是不可能做到的事——我顶多将菊/穴里的电动棒调到最大的振动模式，一边用另一根震颤的电动棒刺激着我的阴/茎。  
  
我一开始很担心对方会要求与我语音或视频，然而出乎意料的是，对方并没有对这方面进行更进一步的要求，让我着实松了一口气。  
  
我并不想要失去这个“搭档”，毕竟和我继父有些相似，又懂得各种花样的网友可不多见。  
  
然而，对方似乎现实生活比较忙碌，不能够时时刻刻都有时间陪我聊骚。我渐渐开始欲求不满，对于聊骚对象的门槛也降低了不少。  
  
终于，在一天再寻常不过了的晚上，我和另一名前来勾搭的男网友聊了骚。  
  
我蓦然发现自己似乎不再像一开始一样需要幻想着继父才能达到高/潮。继父的存在能让我更快地进入状态，却绝不是一个必须品。  
  
我对这个发现感到荒谬——原来我对继父的执念是如此地廉价。  
  
我如同一个真正的婊/子，不需要任何任何心灵上的慰藉就能达到欲/望的巅峰。这恰恰应合了我最初来到这个线上平台的心态——男人都是感官动物，往往并不拘泥于性别，只要有人给他带来足够的生理冲动，任何阻碍都不成问题。  
  
我以为我的继父将会屈服于生理欲/望，却没想到在那之前，我便更先他一步成为了欲/望的俘虏。  
  
我开始频频不回复最初与我聊骚的男网友，而是转头和那些愿意对我阿谀奉承的屌丝聊骚。  
  
他不再是我唯一的伙伴，他与继父相似的下颚与身材也不再是让我心动的砝码。  
  
我觉得自己的内心仿佛被划开了一道缺口，流出漆黑而粘稠的液体，将我全身上下的血液给污染，把我皮囊之下物什弄得肮脏不堪。  
  
我觉得自己仿佛真的成为了一个放/荡淫贱，能够随时随地叉开腿要陌生人肏自己后/穴的婊/子。  
  
——即便我的后/穴只容纳过自己的手指与冰凉的道具。  
  
就当我以为自己会继续沉迷于这种游戏时，我聊骚的事情被人发现了。  
  
这人并不是我心中所憧憬着的继父，而是我名义上的“青梅竹马”。  
  
一个让我又恨又怕的存在。


	11. 竹马

在我七岁的那一年，隔壁来了一个单亲妈妈和跟我一样大的小男孩。  
  
他的名字叫程谨，我的青梅竹马，也是我未来的噩梦。  
  
当时还小的我性格还没像现在一样阴暗，当我得知隔壁搬来了一个和我同龄的男孩后，我立马就屁颠屁颠地跟了过去。而他当时对我的自来熟也并没有任何抵触，很快就接受了我的存在。  
  
小谨从来都很安静，时常都是我一个人叽叽喳喳个不停，而他则垂着眼帘，沉默不语地看着书，偶尔才迎合两句，证明他有在听我说话。  
  
我时常觉得小谨与其他的孩子都不太一样，或许是因为他那超脱同龄人的成熟，或许是因为他总是手里捧着书不喜欢和同龄男生打打闹闹，我总是有一种他游离在整个群体之外的感觉。  
  
但我并不讨厌他的独特，我反而因为他的格格不入而感到欣慰——这代表他的特殊之处只有我一个人知晓，他是我独一无二的朋友。  
  
然而我所不知道的是，和我最要好的“挚友”从来都没有把我当作过朋友。  
  
他把我当作一个解乏的玩具，一个让大人以为他终于学会了溶入群体之中的掩护。  
  
——同时，他也是第一个发现我故意伤害自己的人。  
  
那天，我一如既往地通过手臂上被树枝弄出的擦伤博取继父的同情，却没想到小谨因为过来替自己母亲送东西而目睹了全过程。  
  
当时我摁住继父在我手臂上贴好的创口贴，一抬头，便撞进了那双黝黑而深沉的瞳孔之中。  
  
出门后，他凑过来小声地问我为什么要故意弄伤自己。  
  
我当时一愣，却并没有多想。  
  
“因为这样爸爸就会心疼我了。”当时的我认真地回答，毫无隐瞒。  
  
“为什么你想要爸爸心疼你？”他接着问我。  
  
我思索了片刻，对于将自己的心里话告诉外人感到犹豫。但我转念一想，觉得小谨是我最好的朋友，并不是其他人，于是像说悄悄话似的在他耳边呢喃道，“我好嫉妒妈妈，我想要爸爸像对我妈妈那样对我。”  
  
当年的我仅有10岁，对于情事一无所知，只是单纯地想要获得继父的怜惜，然而小谨却并不知道我说的话不夹杂着任何歧义。  
  
他用一种打量着新奇之物的目光的注视着我，眼里闪烁着兴奋与轻蔑。那一刻，我有一种奇怪的错觉，好似他从前看向我的目光从来就是死的，只有这一刻他才开始正视我的存在。  
  
他的头离我的脸颊更近了，那两弯长长的眼睫扑扇着，温热的鼻息吹拂在我的鼻梁上。那是他第一次冲着我笑，笑得如同寻常孩子般天真无邪，两片水嫩红嘟的唇瓣间却吐出了让我大脑一片空白的话。  
  
“没想到你除了脑子不好以外还是个贱人。”他说道，手指去碰我手臂上的创口贴。  
  
我从来没有被人用这种难听的词形容过，恍然的同时又感到有些抵触，于是微微侧过身子，不让他的手指碰到那条创口贴。  
  
小谨的脸色顿时就沉了下来。他用那双如同死潭般黝黑的双眼直勾勾地盯着我，一字一顿地说道。  
  
“转过来。”  
  
我第一次对自己的挚友产生了害怕的情绪，于是我没有再理会伫在原处的他，径直跑开了。  
  
我以为他那天只是一时情绪不对，明天或许又回恢复成以前正常的模样。  
  
——却没想到今天的一切仅仅是个开始。


	12. 伤口

在那之后，小谨再也没将我称呼为“没有脑子的贱人”，他仿佛又变回了那副安静而不善言辞的样子。  
  
我感到庆幸极了，我以为我们又成为了彼此最好的朋友，那天只是个莫名其妙的意外罢了。  
  
然而，渐渐地，我发现他变了。他不再像以往那样对于外出兴致缺缺，反而总是让我在出门玩时带上他。不过奇怪的是，他从来不和其他男孩儿一样四处蹦腾，他只是静静地跟在我的身后，像是一个地缚灵一般，无时不刻地观察着我的一举一动。  
  
我心里觉得有些怪怪的，但又说不上是为什么，只当他是有些害羞，不太擅长和别人打交道。  
  
有时，我会像往常那样故意摔倒，在膝盖处留下点伤，或是用手去握那些尖锐的小石头。而每当这个时候，小谨就格外兴致盎然，伸手去碰我的伤口，问我故意弄伤自己的时候痛不痛。  
  
在我心里，身体上的小伤远远不及继父关怀我时给我带来的快感。于是我自然老老实实地告诉他这并不算什么。他也并不会深究，只是目光灼灼地盯着我的伤口，嘴角边挂着若有若无的微笑。  
  
他在我面前微笑的次数变多了，而我却意外地并不怎么开心。  
  
有一次，我一不小心摔得厉害了，整只膝盖都被磨破了一层皮，鲜红的血从我的膝盖处泊泊涌起，夹杂着零星的小石子和灰尘，在我白/皙瘦弱的小腿上留下一道蜿蜿蜒蜒的红河。  
  
当时，我的第一反应是惊愕——我从来都是小打小闹，这是我第一次流出这么多血。于是我瘫坐在地上，一愣不愣地盯着那条难看的血迹漫过我的小腿外侧，最后钻入我脚踝之处白色的袜子里。  
  
当我回过神来时，小谨已经在我面前蹲了下来。我只觉得他双眼中的神采比往常还要璀璨几分。他啧啧了两声，低着头，右手指尖从我脚踝和白袜之间的缝隙内钻入。  
  
他的指头在我的脚踝之上，白袜之下轻轻地摸索，引得我整条小腿都打起颤来，却大气也不敢喘一声。  
  
他似乎是意识到了我的颤抖，抬起头昵了我一眼，随即面无表情地将指尖缓慢地从白袜里拔出，一点一点地沿着那歪歪扭扭的红色血迹描去。  
  
我就这么呆楞地盯着他白润的手指从我的白袜，沿着小腿的曲线，一路画到我那泥泞不堪的伤口。  
  
当他的手指终于伫足在我那片乱七八糟的血渍上时，他突然朝我露出了一个灿烂的笑容，随即用指头狠狠地扎进了我那被摔得皮绽肉开的伤口。  
  
他笑着在里面搅了搅，一只膝盖顶住我大腿之间，另一只手则按住我的肩膀，不让我条件反射地向后退去。  
  
很快，我的眼眶中升起了一片懵然而委屈的水雾。  
  
“我是在帮你清理伤口。”当我的眼泪快要夺眶而出，嘴里也欲要哇哇大哭时，他板着脸说道，“你应该感谢我，而不是这副哭哭啼啼的样子。”  
  
“你是女人吗？我妈说只有女人才有资格掉眼泪，男儿有泪不轻弹。”  
  
于是不想被当成女娃的我狠狠地吸了吸鼻子，努力不让眼前的水雾化作垂而欲滴的水珠。  
  
他执着地凝视着我那张红彤彤的，被汗水弄湿的小脸，好似在观察着什么奇珍异宝，又好似在望着一张还未被人刮开的乐透。  
  
于是他的手指状似无意地又往伤口里探了探，看起来好似一个懵懂无知的婴儿正抠玩着白墙上破损的坑洞。  
  
我被突如其来的刺探给弄得抽搐了起来，挣扎着要脱离他的钳制，却被他那只意外有力的手掌给摁住了。  
  
当我因疼痛小声低喘时，我下意识对上了小谨那双黝黑深邃的眼眸——那里面的意味让我难忘而疑惑。  
  
“你哭了，豆豆，你和你母亲一样是个女人。”他眯起眼睛冲着我笑了，而我却浑身一颤，这才发现自己的脸颊上早已沾满了泪水。


	13. 泪水

那天我是被小谨扶着回去的。  
  
当时，我的膝盖早已被弄得如同浆糊般乌七八糟，血痕也早已被小谨的手指擦拭得看不清原来的样子。  
  
我至今无法忘怀我继父看到我膝盖上的一片狼藉以后，脸上露出的表情。  
  
他惊呼了一声，立马从小谨的肩上将我抱了起来。  
  
那一刻，我望着继父那焦急的神色，几乎无法控制住高高翘起的嘴角，于是只能佯装委屈，一头扎进了继父的怀抱。  
  
我觉得我的心脏被什么东西给紧紧揪住了，欢愉到近乎痛苦的地步。我迫切地想要抓住些什么，身子却因为情绪的过于激动而绵软无力，于是只能死死咬住下唇，指尖用力地攥着我继父背后的襟衫。  
  
我的眼眶再次模糊了起来，继父以为那是因为疼痛而流出的眼泪，愈发怜惜我，轻轻抚摸着我的头顶。  
  
我的眼泪流得更加汹涌了，沾湿了继父胸前的衣服。  
  
——爸爸，那不是痛苦的泪水，而是感动的泪水。  
  
我的内心深处呐喊着，呻吟着。  
  
痛苦中是比蜂蜜还更加醉人的甜意。  
  
也正是那一刻，我才明白我心中之所以想要继父的疼爱，是因为我深深地爱着他。  
  
正是因为浓烈到近乎令人痛苦的爱，我才会如此不顾一切地想要他的关注。


	14. 控制

那道伤口并没有消失，它化作了一道浅浅的疤永远地刻在了我白润的膝头。  
  
自那天起，小谨再也没有掩饰他对我的控制欲。  
  
他开始喜欢加深我的伤口，有时是手指，有时是别的东西，完全不顾我的伤口是否会因为细菌的沾染而溃烂。  
  
有些时候，我依然会被疼痛所刺激，会下意识地想要避开他。  
  
这时，小谨就会变得异常暴躁。  
  
“贱人，你不是很喜欢这种吗？”怒火中烧的他拽着我的头发，狠狠地向着我的右脸甩了一个巴掌，“我这是在帮你，你不是想要被你继父肏吗？”  
  
我摇摇头，嘴里全是铁锈的味道。我想要说身上已经有好些伤口，不需要更多的了，然而右颊上的火辣与涨疼又使我无法利索地开口。  
  
有时，我会思考，思考自己究竟是做错了什么才让原先冷静自持的小谨变成这幅易怒可憎的模样。  
  
但我得不出答案，更不敢去问小谨，因为他只会冷笑着，然后再次以帮助我的名义伤害我。  
  
表面上，我们依旧是形影不离的挚友。  
  
他仍然是那个人前乖顺，聪明懂事的好孩子，而我则是那个大大咧咧，总是把自己磕碰得惨兮兮的熊孩子。  
  
然而实际上，我们的友谊早已渐渐变质。  
  
我并不在意自己身上的伤，我害怕的是小谨那喜怒无常的脾气。我不想被莫名其妙扇巴掌，不想动不动就被骂“贱人”，更不想要被他嘲笑像个女孩儿一样，多愁善感爱掉眼泪。  
  
然而，每次当我反驳自己不是个女孩儿时，他总会用那根手指戳在我白嫩湿润的脸颊上，用粘着我泪水的指腹来来回回地在我的皮肤上滚动。  
  
“豆豆，你就是个女人，不然你怎么会出那么多水呢？”  
  
我对他坚持我是女人的心态感到不解，但同时又无可奈何。  
  
我也不懂他对我的控制欲究竟从何而来。不懂为何他到哪儿都要监视着我，控制着我的一举一动，一言一行。  
  
每当我心生反感，他就会威胁我，说要把我对继父龌龊的感情全部告诉他。  
  
久而久之，我也就麻木了，任由他尽情在我身上抒发着控制欲。  
  
我们进入了同一所初中，同一个班级。长相俊逸，品学兼优的他自然得到了众人的拥簇，他渐渐变得开朗而幽默，越来越融入班级之中，而我却如同角落里的尘埃，无人问津，日益消沉。  
  
我没有办法融入群体，他也自然不屑于提携我，于是他与众人谈笑风生，将我这个所谓的“发小”弃置不顾。  
  
要是他彻底地斩断与我之间的关系，我兴许还能松一口气。然而让我愤恨的是，他在外人面前对我冷淡甚至会随大流地嘲讽我，私下却依旧保持着原来的样子，依旧控制着我的一言一行，对我发号施令，并且对我施加各种暴行。  
  
所以，我在他心里到底是个什么玩意儿？  
  
寂静无人的时候，我时常会想到这个问题。  
  
如果他真的把我当作一个女人耍弄，那为何不去找一个真正的女人呢？他明明在学校如此受欢迎，照理来说肯定肯定有很多姑娘想要被他戏弄。  
  
我无时不刻都想要和小谨一刀两断，我觉得我们之间的关系早已变成了施虐者和受害人的关系。我憎恶着他，恨他将我轻贱至此，随心所欲地指使着我，打骂着我。  
  
在我眼里，他给予我的痛感是侮辱。而我主动在自己身体上施加暴行是我对继父的献祭。  
  
我对于小谨的好感已在那长时间的精神压迫以及生理虐待里消磨得一点都不剩了。  
  
——我迫切想要离开他的控制。  
  
然而，让我万万没想到的是，这一天居然会来的如此迅速。  
  
高一的那年，他交上了女朋友。  
  
而自那以后，他再也没有找过我。


	15. 命令

坦白来说，我并不知道他是如何发现我聊骚的事情。  
  
自从升入高中以后，小谨就顾着和他的女朋友甜甜蜜蜜去了，根本没再像以前那样处处约束着我。  
  
事情被揭发的当晚，我正在清理初中用完的书本，打算把它们封入纸箱子里，捐给贫困山区需要这些教材的学生。  
  
当我房间的门被打开时，我还以为是继父，却没想到门外站着的是我那已经一个多月没有见面的青梅竹马。  
  
从初二开始，小谨就开始拔高，如今的他已经将近185了。他的面部线条也早已褪去了青涩，变得硬朗而愈发冷酷，只有他那浓烈而张扬的眉眼能够隐隐透露出他皮囊之下的炙热之意。  
  
当我抬头瞅见他那张面无表情的脸时，我条件反射地一缩，随即低着头继续整理起书来。  
  
我以为我们早已没有任何关系，而他闯入我房间也最多是为了传话。  
  
于是我默不作声地将一叠叠书小心翼翼地放入纸箱内，转身去拿封箱用的透明胶带。  
  
然而，当我的手指快要碰到那卷透明胶带时，另一只手将那卷胶带拿走了。  
  
我蹲坐在地上，抬头向正用手指把玩着胶带的小谨看去，不明白他要做什么。  
  
他漫不经心地扫了我一眼，嘴角勾出了一个令我无比熟念的弧度。  
  
那一刹那，我瞬间明白他又要作弄我了。  
  
果然，他居高临下地打量了我片刻，随即视线胶着在我那微微有些宽大的领口。  
  
“把T恤脱了。”他命令道。  
  
我僵住了，却又无发忽视那双冰冷幽深的眸子，于是只能依言迅速地脱去上衣。  
  
房间地空调开得有些低，使我的皮肤表面瞬间窜起了鸡皮疙瘩，全身也打起颤来。  
  
小谨嗤笑了一声，随即拉开我的椅子径直坐了下来。他翘起腿，歪着脑袋，冲着还坐在地上的我勾了勾手指。  
  
“过来。”他笑着说道，“给我用爬的。”  
  
我知道他顽劣的性子以及喜怒无常的脾气，知道如果我这时故作清高地拒绝他的命令，等待着我的只会是更加残忍的暴行。  
  
于是我面无表情地双膝跪地，手掌心贴住冰凉的地板，像只狗一样向他爬去。  
  
他的心情似乎不错，用手掌轻轻摩挲着我的头发，像是在奖励我的乖顺。  
  
“我似乎很久没看到你了。”他叹息道，原先停留在我发尾的手指向下抚去，暧昧地蹭过我的耳廓，随即轻轻捏玩着我小巧的耳垂。  
  
我被他冰凉的指尖弄得一抖，被抚弄着的右耳渐渐发烫起来，心却被他紧接着的话打入了冰窖。  
  
“原来你跑到网上去聊骚了，看来你比我想象中的还要更下贱。”  
  
我想要反驳，却被他用两根手指粗暴地堵住了我的唇。  
  
“嘘……想想你骗我的下场。”  
  
我愣住了，情不自禁地回想起过去我因为隐瞒他而受到的对待。我想起12岁那年他拽着我，逼迫我赤着下/身，跪在继父与母亲的卧室前，又想起他扇完我巴掌并用酒精浇灌我的面颊，还用打火机在我的皮肤表面徘徊……  
  
我全身剧烈地颤抖了起来，仿佛再次深陷于那些童年的噩梦之中。  
  
小谨是最熟悉我的人，当他瞥见我那惶恐的眼神，便知道我已丧失了所有的反抗欲，于是不紧不慢地从我的笔筒里取出了一支蓝色水笔和一把尺。


	16. 质问

“玩个游戏吧，如果你全部回答正确我就给你奖励，反之，但凡你回答错了一个问题我就会给你惩罚。”小谨垂着眸子，似乎在审视着我的反应，“那么第一个问题，你在网上聊骚了吗？”  
  
我沉默了一会儿，过了好久才微不可见地点点头。  
  
小谨眉头一皱，捻着那把金属质的铁尺，将我的下巴挑了起来。  
  
“点头可不算，我要你说出来。”  
  
我望着他那张明显处于兴奋状态下的脸，没有继续抵抗。  
  
“是的。”我听见自己这么说道。  
  
“跟几个男人聊了骚？”  
  
“……我……”我说到这里噎住了，“……我记不清了，可能有五六个，也可能比这多一些……”  
  
他呼吸一滞，用一种极为可怕的眼神瞪着我，似乎是想将我整个人连皮带骨地吞入腹中。  
  
他原本松松捻着铁尺的手指微微发颤，随即用力将尺子握入手心，狠狠往我的锁骨戳去。  
  
我痛嘶一声，却并没有什么其他反应，我知道这对于小谨并不算什么。  
  
我低头一看，果然锁骨上方留下了一点点红痕。我不知为何看到那片莹白上渗了道红迹有些心疼，于是手指不由自主地沿着那条狭长的痕迹轻轻抚摸着。  
  
“啪——”  
  
“骚/货。”小谨扇了我一巴掌，使我的脸整个都偏向一边，但他也没解释为何扇我巴掌，只是继续说道，“你在网上的资料是个女人？”  
  
我一愣，顾不上脸颊上的疼痛，不可置信地盯住小谨那张看似波澜不惊，实则兴致勃勃的脸——这才意识到，这场游戏从头开始就不是他对我的疑问，而是如同审讯犯人般的拷问。  
  
“是……如果不是这么做，就没有人会和我聊骚。”我如实回答道，心如死灰。我知道他早就知道了一切，现在不过是故意羞辱我罢了。  
  
“聊骚的时候，你都在做些什么？”  
  
我顿了顿，睫毛飞快地扇动着，却还是选择老老实实地说了真话。  
  
“……自/慰。”我抬头瞄了眼小谨，发现他的神色有些不愉，显然是对我过于简略的答案感到不满，于是继续补充道，“我……撸动前面，有的时候会插后面。”  
  
“插后面？”小谨饶有兴致地将这几个字含在嘴里，“男人也可以像女人一样被插吗？怎么插的？”  
  
我不信他不知道这个问题的答案，却又无法当面揭露出他顽劣的意图。于是只能用微不可闻地蠕动着双唇，“是的，男人的屁/眼可以被插。用、用手指就行了。”  
  
“可你不仅用手指插自己屁/眼吧。”  
  
小谨轻笑一声，“你还用了些什么？”  
  
我沉默了。  
  
小谨绝不可能知道我用按摩棒，跳蛋和其他东西插屁/眼的事情。只要这时我一口咬定说自己只用过手指，说不定就能蒙混过关。  
  
我不想要让小谨认为我像个无耻的荡妇，摆动着臀/部，用后/穴夹着按摩棒来达到高/潮。  
  
哪怕我的确这么做了，也的确如同一个婊/子般淫/荡不堪。  
  
于是我的舌头抵着我的腮帮子，低头不去与小谨对视。  
  
“没，我只用过手指。插屁/眼不太舒服，我后来就没怎么做了。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“嗯。”

空气中弥漫着一种僵滞而紧张的气氛，我觉得自己赤裸着的皮肤表面开始冒出薄汗，哪怕空调温度挺低，我的心也渐渐生寒。  
  
正当我以为他的沉默不语代表着我逃过了一劫时，他突然站了起来，从我书架上取走了好一些书，从里头摸出了一个看上去再平常不过了的盒子。  
  
他盯着我那双惊慌失措的眸子，眼底是愉悦也是愤怒。  
  
他的手指揭开了那纸盒的盖子，将里面装着的黑色电动棒以及粉色跳蛋抖落在我的身上。  
  
我被那些物件砸得有些懵然，却不敢用手指去捡。  
  
“看来你回答错了。”  
  
小谨脸上的笑意陡然消失得一干二净，旋即一把拽住我的头发，连带着我的头皮将我整个人拎了起来。  
  
“贱人。”他盯着我的眼睛，咬牙切齿，“让我们玩些骚/货喜欢的惩罚吧。”


	17. 选择

他给了我两个选择——电动棒或是水笔。  
  
我选择了后者。  
  
我以为他要我像聊骚时做的那样，用笔插入自己的后/穴，给他亲身示范一下后/穴究竟是怎么被插入的。  
  
然而他却笑着告诉我他想到了一个有趣的主意。  
  
“你那么骚，都是因为太像女人的缘故。”他托着腮，用锐利的眼神慢条斯理地在我赤裸的身子上巡游着。  
  
半晌，他像是终于恍然大悟，凑近了我，用那静止的黑色电动棒狠狠地扎了一下我胸前的茱萸。  
  
我被那突如其来的猛刺弄得浑身一抖，却依旧没有挪动身体，我知道我没有反抗的余地。  
  
“啊，我懂了。”他锲而不舍地用那仿真的肉/棒在我胸前的微凸上打着转，声音有些暗哑，“都是你的乳/头太下流的错。”  
  
他抬起头，冲着我露出了一个无比灿烂的笑容。  
  
“你的乳/头太粉了，你把它涂成蓝色吧。”  
  
我微微一愣，心理觉得荒谬极了，下意识地就开始摇起头来。  
  
小谨的脸顿时阴沉了下来，瞬间便开启了电动棒的开关，用着那嗡嗡作响的仿真肉/棒狠狠刺激着我的乳/头。  
  
我浑身剧烈地颤抖着，嘴里发出模糊不清的呻吟。他毫不留情地将电动棒调成了最快的一档，一下一下地戳刺着我胸前的红果。�  
  
“不……啊……”我用手去遮我胸前被刺激得愈发红艳凸出的乳/头，却被他一把擒住我的手腕，并将我的双手高高压在我的头顶之上。  
  
我整个人不受控制地向后倒去，头狠狠地砸在床板上。  
  
后脑勺处传来的钝痛让我顿时疼得弓起了背，而胸前那刺疼的快意则将我逼得气喘连连，头脑发热。我不知悔改地想要挣脱出他的牵制，却忘了自己早已被逼入了床角，而自己的力气也远远无法比拟保持着锻炼的小谨，于是只能如同一条濒临死亡的鱼，无助地翻腾着身子，浑身抽搐。  
  
他像是对我那对逐渐涨大红肿的乳/头产生了极大的兴趣，以一种慢悠悠的速度绕着我的凸起磨研着。随即，他像是发现了什么新奇之物，将那震颤的电动棒抵在我乳/头的下方，恶作剧似的上顶着。  
  
“看啊，你的乳/头多色/情。”  
  
意识越发迷乱的我下意识地便低头向自己的胸前看去，只见一粒小巧而浑圆的红果正因下方电动棒的不断顶起而微微向上翘起。这时，那电动棒一个猛顶，棒子的前端滑过乳/头的下端，狠狠摩擦着乳晕及乳/头的侧面。  
  
一阵强烈地快感如同电击般从我乳/头的侧面注入，一路沿着我的皮肤窜入我浑身上下的每一个毛孔。  
  
我惊叫一声，四肢一软，全身无力地瘫靠在床栏处，只能朦胧着双眼，嘴里大口地呼着气，任由自身地意识逐渐发散。  
  
他将电动棒往我胸膛前的软肉顶去，硬生生地在我细腻柔嫩的皮肤里摁出了一个浅浅的坑。我只觉得自己凸起的乳/头被强硬地顶入了自己的胸膛，整颗红果被刺激得颤颤巍巍，无比可怜。  
  
小谨用电动棒玩弄了会儿我胸前的两粒乳/头，直到它们都被刺激得泛着紫红，我也除了抽搐再不能作出任何其他的反应，才终于将电动棒移开了我的胸前。  
  
迷糊之间，他好似凑近了我的胸口。一阵微微湿润的鼻息吹拂在我那对无比敏感的乳/头上，使我难受之中又感到一丝微妙的爽意。  
  
他低头仔细地观察着，并用拇指和食指轮番掐了掐我胸前的凸起，似乎是在确认我的乳/头是否被刺激得足够硬实，涨大。  
  
半晌，当我终于被弄得连脖颈上的热汗都流进了床单里后，他才满意地勾了勾唇角，放过了我。  
  
“行了，这样就方便你涂色了。”小谨旋开水笔的笔盖，将那只水笔塞入我仍然颤抖着的手中。  
  
我的手心早已出了层黏腻的汗，好几次都握不住那只水笔，而小谨也难得地没有生气，只是饶有兴致地打量着我，看着我难堪地握着那只笔，缓缓凑近那汗湿的胸膛。  
  
我抬眼向近在咫尺的小谨望去，目光充满了求饶和畏怯，迟迟不肯将那只笔头落在我肿胀的乳/头上。  
  
小谨脸色蓦然一沉，似乎开始对我的惺惺作态感到厌烦。  
  
“你这是要我动手吗？”  
  
我身体猛地一僵，心知若是让小谨出手，那我柔嫩的乳/头必定会被他折磨得脱一层皮。于是只得咬着牙，抖着手，用水笔笔尖轻轻擦过我胸前的凸起。  
  
然而让我难堪的是，不知是因为水笔的笔尖过于纤细还是因为我用的力道不够大，水笔出墨总是断断续续的，根本没有办法顺利将乳/头着色。  
  
我的心情愈发急躁，反复地用水笔笔尖摩擦着一点，但却只能让我的乳/头感到倍加酸疼难耐。  
  
“你这是在耍赖吗？”  
  
我抬起头，便看到小谨若有所思地瞧着我那被涂得一点也不均匀的乳尖。  
  
“你的脑子果然不太灵光。”他继续说道，手指再次揪住了我的乳/头。  
  
我被他的举动吓了一跳，以为他又要折磨我的乳/头，于是往后撤去，却被他阴冷的眼神冻住了。  
  
“我这是在帮你。”小谨的嘴角勾出了一个不似微笑的弧度，“继续。”  
  
于是我只好忍气吞声，就着他的手，再次用水笔勾勒起我的乳/头来。  
  
我小心翼翼地涂着，却依旧免去不了那笔尖尖锐的刺激感，只得咬着下唇，把喉间细碎的呻吟尽数咽入肺中。在我终于将那两颗红果都完整地涂成蓝色，连同那与乳晕之间的褶皱都填满后，小谨才大发慈悲似的准许我把笔尖撤离我的乳/头。  
  
正当我以为他已尽了兴，这场荒谬的酷刑也终于结束时，小谨却捏起那粉色跳蛋，往我身上一扔。  
  
我的脸颊措不及防地被那跳蛋砸了一下，怔怔地捂住脸，疑惑不解地望向他。  
  
“我可从来没说惩罚只有一个。”小谨悠悠地开口了，“现在，让我看看你到底是怎么和网友聊骚的。”  
  
“——就用那颗跳蛋当作教学道具好了。”  
  
他的眼底满是轻蔑与兴奋。


	18. 出水

我胸前涂蓝的乳/头被小谨用透明胶带贴了起来，美名其曰不让我乳/头上沁出的汗晕开涂好了的蓝色墨水。  
  
他让我跪在床上，把裤子和内裤都脱了，然后用手把自己肥厚的臀瓣扒开，让他瞅瞅我的屁/眼到底长啥样，能够被塞入按摩棒，还让我达到性/高/潮。  
  
我心知自己是没有办法反抗的，于是只能沉默不语地把下/身的衣物都脱了干净，背对着小谨跪伏在床上，将自己的臀/部高高撅起。  
  
我能够感受到身后那束焦灼的视线——那是小谨炽热的目光。我的心脏怦怦直跳，心里愈发羞耻。我浑身上下的皮肤已经变得滚烫潮红，皮肤表面也沁出了一层细细的热汗，看起来就像一具被抹了蜜蜡的人体雕塑。  
  
我跪在床上的双膝在打颤，手指也颤颤巍巍的。我第一次意识到自己的臀瓣是如此厚重，往两边扒拉了一会儿都没能将那小小的菊/穴暴露在空气之中。  
  
这时，一把细长冰凉的东西插入了我的两股之中，使我顿时惊叫了一声。  
  
“骚/货，给我用力弄，不然我就用铁尺捅进你的屁/眼里。”  
  
我粗着气喘息着，将左手与右手的食指一齐没入那两片臀瓣之中。我摸索了片刻，直到我的两只手指都摸到了那带着褶皱的穴/口，才咬着牙往两旁拉开。  
  
小谨啧啧了两声，随即我感到一只陌生的手指在我柔弱的穴/口摁压了一会，似乎是在试探这玩意儿到底耐不耐玩。  
  
就在这时，那只手指突然一个使劲插入了我的穴/口，整根都没入了我的菊/穴。我大声呻吟着，痛呼着，双膝蹒跚地往前爬去，撅起的屁股却被小谨毫不留情地扇了一下。  
  
“婊/子，用手再把屁股撑开些，要是我看不清那屁/眼，我就直接把跳蛋塞进去——倒时候受罪的可就是你了。”小谨的声音听上去莫名地有些喘，有一种涩哑的性/感。我不敢忤逆他，于是乖乖将腿撑开了些，双手五指手指一齐使劲，让小谨把我那藏在里头的菊/穴看得更加清楚。  
  
“天……豆豆，你真是太骚了……”他的声音越发不稳急促，深深捅进我菊/穴的那根手指也抽/插地越发用力而快速了起来。  
  
渐渐地，我菊/穴的甬道开始变得滑润起来——那是我后/穴分泌出来的肠液，是我背脊上淌入股沟之间的汗水，更是小谨指尖沁出的手汗。  
  
我低低地呻吟着，像一只发情了的猫，低柔而又妩媚。我只觉得身后的小谨越发兴奋起来，他的手掌直接按住了我汗湿的背脊，旋即又往我身后的屁穴里增加了两根手指。  
  
“啊——嗯！不……”我仰起脖颈，睁大了眼睛，整个人开始抽搐起来——小谨的三根手指竟直接插入了我后/穴的最深处！  
  
“爽不爽，骚/货，你自己玩的时候应该弄不到这么深吧？”他低沉暗哑的声音在我耳畔处响起，使我又打了一个颤。  
  
“小谨……太深了……”我侧着头，向小谨低声求饶，却被他那张同样汗湿而潮红的脸怔住了。  
  
小谨似乎是看出了我眼底的惊讶，顿时变得恼羞成怒了起来。  
  
他狠狠地又用手掌扇了两下我的臀瓣，这次是真的使了劲，让我的唇边又泄出了一丝似痛而非的低吟。  
  
“里面也够湿了，现在换换东西吧……”他笑着，将手指拔了出去。黏腻的液体从我那后/穴里滑了出来，于小谨指尖之上形成了一道晶亮的银丝，看上去色/情到了极点。  
  
不等我喘着气，将那被撑开的菊/穴用力收拢，一个更加圆润巨大的东西狠狠地塞入了我的屁/眼。  
  
“！”我顿时一惊，摆着屁股往前扭去，却被身后的小谨拽住了头发，整个人都仰起背来。  
  
“你以为这就结束了？”小谨不屑地嗤笑着，将那颗粉色跳蛋慢条斯理地推入了我菊/穴的最深处，完全不顾我剧烈颤抖的身体，和嘴里的痛呼。  
  
在确认那跳蛋终于成功没入我后/穴的最深处后，他的手才终于放了开来，不再死命拽着我的头发。我猛地喘了口粗气，整个人无力地瘫倒在床单上，双目无神，意识涣散。  
  
后/穴里的跳蛋陡然震颤了起来，在我的后/穴中横冲直撞。后/穴中又痒又麻的触感让我无法控制地低声哭泣了起来。我只感到自己的面颊越来越湿，后/穴最深处的甬道愈发湿润，全身上下也被体汗浸润。  
  
意识模糊之际，我竟突然想起了过去小谨一直嘲讽我的话。  
  
他把我比作女人，是用水做的——不然怎会出那么多水呢？  
  
是啊，我心里迷茫地想着。  
  
这是为什么呢？


	19. 廉价

自那以后，小谨又开始管教我了，甚至比起以往有过而不及。

我在他面前没有任何隐私也没有任何尊严。他强迫我删除一切社交软件，拥有我所有账号的密码，甚至连同我一天里和几个人和谁说话他都要求我用本子记下来然后拍照给他。

我只有在他出去和女朋友约会的时候才得以休息，我觉得那个时候的我才是真正的我。

——一个有自我权利的人，而不是一条任人指使的狗。

有时当我看到小谨的女朋友，会莫名感到愧疚。

小谨的女朋友叫陆鹿，小名叫鹿，是个非常温柔亲切的女孩。她对小谨的爱意真挚而又美好纯洁，让我心生向往的同时，又觉得自己越发不堪。而小谨也对她百依百顺，温柔体贴，任谁都会赞他们是天造地设的一对。

我羡慕他们之间的爱情，认为那是我一辈子都不会拥有的。我阴暗而封闭，成绩不出众更不讨人喜欢，唯一被称赞的时候也只有在床上——小谨夸我骚浪的时候。

我渐渐感到迷茫，尤其当小谨用各种东西插入我的后/穴，嘴里骂着各种难听的话轻贱我的时候。我知道他对鹿的感情是爱情，但他对我的又是什么呢？

我觉得自己的认知正在慢慢地被割裂，被粉碎。我渐渐无法将小谨那张在外人面前如沐春风的脸与他在我面前施暴时带着冷笑与兴奋的脸重合。

我觉得我身处的世界似乎和别人不太一样，它不是一个整体，而是被人用某种尖锐之物从正中央的位置敲砸了开来，并逐渐瓦解成两半。

我眼睁睁地看着它那被撬出来的裂缝一点一点地朝着四周扩散、蔓延，却一点方法也无，只能睁大着眼睛瞅着，好似想要把那个完整的它深深刻入脑海里。

但是这又有什么用呢？它终究被狠心地劈成了两半，再也拼凑不回来了，哪怕那碎裂的口子能够像拼图一样彼此嵌合。

我的眼泪流了下来，脸上却干燥清爽。我的嘴角耷拉，却勾出了一个荒诞的弧度。我的心在滴血，但我却告诉自己我的鲜血太过廉价。

不，应该说是我身上的一切都廉价无比，无论是我的泪，我的血，还是我那矫揉造作的无病呻吟。


	20. 坚贞

母亲依旧是那副歇斯底里的嘴脸，继父也依旧对她无微不至。我就像那被人遗忘了的杂草，烂在了墙根处，无人理睬。

每次小谨玩弄完我潇洒地离开我房间后，我都会默默杵在房间放空会儿大脑，然后出门去找继父。

我看到他了也不作声，只是沉默地在远处凝望着他，深情地，也是憎恶地——好似想要把小谨施加给我的所有恶意尽数转移到继父身上，好让我知道自己还活着。

有时，我望着望着，眼泪就淌了下来。

爸爸，为何你总不愿意施舍给我一眼呢？你若是知道小谨对我做的一切，你会比心疼母亲那样更加心疼我吗？

但我不知道这个答案，也不敢去想象。我害怕继父再也不会亲呢地抚摸着我的头顶，再也不会温柔地在我额前印上晚安吻。

因为婊/子不配享有任何温柔。

——是啊，我是个婊/子，所以就该被粗暴地对待。

不知何时起，我的心里不再抗拒小谨的施暴。我主动摇着臀摆着腰，手指玩弄自己的后/穴与胸前的乳/头。我故意哀声向小谨求饶，望向他的双眸却潋滟而煽情。

而有趣的是，小谨似乎以为我彻底被他驯服了。从骂我骚/货，到直接把我称为属于他的性奴。即便他并未真的肏过我，而是乐此不疲地想尽一切方法羞辱我，玩弄我。

所以，这是对鹿所谓的坚贞吗？

我感到荒谬、迷茫、悲哀并且愤怒。我愤怒的并不是因为他作贱我，毕竟我是个婊/子，没有廉耻之心也没有道德底线。我痛恨的是他践踏了那纯真美好的爱情，用我这污秽的存在玷污了鹿对他的爱意。

——不值得。

我不值得得到爱，但他更加不配。

于是我更加配合他床上的那些把戏，渴望他用那丑恶的肉/棒狠狠将我贯穿，用鲜血浸湿我淫秽的菊/穴。我观察着他，刻意将腰下陷到恰到好处的弧度，让他爱不释手的腰窝倍加明显。我积极迎合着他粗暴的脏话，淫声浪语随手拈来。

望着小谨那张被情/欲饱受折磨，布满了扭曲与性奋的脸，我仿佛觉得自己的灵魂被洗涤了一般。我不再是那低贱如狗的存在，我仿佛化身成了为国献出自己肉/体的军妓，牺牲自己的纯洁，捍卫心中的信仰。

可小谨哪怕被我挑/逗得青筋暴起，浑身热汗，也依旧不肯将那硬如烙铁的阴/茎插入我的后/穴。

于是我不知所措，又开始感到迷茫。

难道小谨对鹿的爱真的是纯洁无暇，而我勾/引他的原因也不是那狗屁般的捍卫信仰，而是因为我本身就淫/荡下贱，希望自己的后/穴被更加粗大更加滚烫的肉/棒填满？

我的心绪越理越乱，最后索性放弃思考。

在迷乱之间，我甚至自娱自乐地想到小谨对我的作弄比网上聊骚要有效率的多，毕竟我可以直接从他的表情和反应看出他的性兴奋点。

是的，小谨的想法与我的想法皆不重要。我需要的仅仅是学会如何变得更加骚浪淫贱，用以勾/引继父与我共享巫山之乐。

我觉得自己的意识似乎被斧子劈裂成了两半——一半沉溺于情/欲的潮水，放/荡地低吟摆胯；而另一半则面无表情地观望着这一切，脸上尽是无谓与讽刺。

但这没有关系，我的心无论被撕扯成多少个碎片都无关紧要。我微笑迎接着小谨对我的一切暴行，让身体熟悉那些折磨与挑/逗。

或许我不该憎恶他，相反，我该对他的施暴感恩涕泣。

我会将在他身上学会的技巧当作是垫脚石，为我将来勾/引继父做好充分的准备。

然而让我万万没想到是，这个“将来”很快就到了。

近乎是在我听到母亲因自杀未遂而入了医院，需要一个月都在医院进行心理维护的那一刹那，我便明白了一件事情。

——我的机会来了。  



	21. 嫌弃

我盯着雾蒙蒙的镜子深呼了一口气，随即用手指将镜面擦了擦。

镜子里映照着一个眼眶微红的少年。他的头发凌乱而湿润，发梢还滴着水，将胸前的白色T恤打湿，隐隐露出底下微突的粉/嫩。

看起来还行，但还不够可怜。

我心里点评着自己镜中的样貌。  
  
于是我打开水龙头，等水将近漫过水槽后，一鼓作气将自己整张脸颊浸没于冷水之中。

冰凉的液体拂过我脸上每一个毛细孔，使我鸡皮疙瘩直窜。我忍住想要将头抬起的冲动，一连闭气了好几分钟，直至我近乎窒息时才猛地扬起头来。

我喘着气，狼狈地抹了把脸上的水珠，目光微微上移——镜子里的自己果然脸色苍白，嘴唇被冻得泛着不正常的艳红。

我满意地笑了，随意拨了拨湿哒哒的头发，下/身仅穿了一件白色的内裤便出了浴室。  
  
我赤着脚，湿着头发往客厅走去。  
  
客厅里的光温暖而令人心醉，我一步一步迈向客厅，顷刻间有种自己正踏向天堂的错觉。  
  
当我屏息凝神走到了客厅时，果然看见继父正呆呆坐在沙发上，思绪游离，神色倦怠。  
  
一股强烈的兴奋与心痛击中了我，使我顿时心跳加速了起来，眼眶也变得更加湿润。我想要开口喊住他，却如鲠在喉，半晌也吐不出一个字来。  
  
“……豆豆？”继父像是察觉到了我的存在，抬起头来。当他看见我赤着脚，湿着头发，仅着一件宽大的上衣便跑出来时，他瞬间便担忧地蹙起了眉头，“怎么这样就跑出来了？会着凉的！”  
  
他站起身来，欲要将自己的外套披在我的身上，却被我倏然落下的泪给愣住了。  
  
我凝视着他，无声地留着泪，配着那苍白的脸蛋和乱糟糟的湿发，看起来狼狈又可怜。我知道继父对人的眼泪是最没辙的，于是又扇了扇睫毛，让那两道清泪落得更加汹涌。  
  
果然，继父在微微失神后，便迅速朝我走来，一把将我拥入怀中。  
  
“不要担心豆豆，妈妈会没事的……”  
  
他低头温声安慰我，轻柔地抚了抚我颤抖着的脊背。  
  
“我……我好害怕……”我依旧紧紧攥着父亲背后的衣裳，带着泪的脸死死埋在他的胸前，“……我一直都讨厌母亲，但今天我才意识到如果她就这么走了，这世界上可能就再也没有人在乎我了……”  
  
“我……好害怕……我不想要一个人……”  
  
继父抚着我后背的手一僵，随即将我松了开来，俯下/身子用手去擦我脸上的滚滚热泪。  
  
他平视着我，眼里是一汪温柔与怜爱，使我情不自禁地全身打颤，嘴唇哆嗦，面颊泛红。而继父却以为我更加难受了，于是望着我的眼神愈发温软，那只停留在我面颊上的手也越发小心翼翼。  
  
“豆豆，你这样说让爸爸好难受。”继父的薄唇一张一合，语气低柔，“你怎么会是一个人呢？爸爸一直都陪在你身边。你想想小时候你受伤的时候，哪次不是我一边哄你一边替你擦药？”  
  
我直愣愣地盯着他开合的唇瓣，眼泪依旧流得汹涌。我只觉得他那两片因焦躁而缺水的薄唇无比诱人，惹得我想要用舌尖一点一点抚平那唇瓣上干涩的褶皱。  
  
我闷闷地随口应了一句，随即又抽噎了起来，“可爸爸毕竟是我的继父……你永远不会真的包容我，爱着我……”  
  
我说到“爱”字时，整个声音都激动得变了个调，而继父却依旧认为我心情悲伤，情绪不稳，于是更加不厌其烦地开导我。  
  
“不，豆豆，我早就把你当作亲生骨肉了。”他认真地盯着我，一脸严肃，“没有一个父亲会不包容自己的孩子，不爱着自己的孩子。”  
  
“那……你爱我吗？”  
  
我睁大眼睛，泪眼婆娑。  
  
“当然，”继父的脸上荡出了一个柔和又无可奈何的微笑，“我一直都爱着你呀，我的宝贝。”他说着，捧着我挂满泪痕的脸颊，在我光洁的额头上印下了一个轻柔的吻，“这样让你感到好些了吗？”  
  
我傻傻地愣在原处，只觉得自己浑身上下都飘忽忽的，软绵绵的，像是磕了药的伪君子般飘飘欲仙。此时此刻，我那被塞满了棉花似的大脑只有一个意识。  
  
——爸爸说他爱着我。  
  
我的心脏开始后知后觉地猛烈击打我的胸膛，又疼又麻。我咬着自己下唇的牙齿蓦然一松，整个人都微微抽搐了起来。  
  
我知道他不是那个意思，可是这并不影响我将他口中的父爱幻想成对情人的爱恋。我只觉得自己的眼眶涩然，鼻子一酸，这回是真的哭了。于是我只能任由泪水洗刷着自己的脸颊，再也不顾哭泣得是否美轮美奂，让人心动。  
  
冥冥之中，有一把火在我的心中燃烧，焚烧着我的灵魂，鞭挞着我的良心。  
  
——那是欲/火，也是焚净孽障的红莲业火。  
  
但我控制不住，控制不了心底的欢愉与悲伤，于是只能任由自己下/体的孽根勃/起，后/穴里的甬道麻痒而又湿润。  
  
我告诉自己我早已满足，是时候收手了。但内心深处却有一个声音蛊惑着我，让我继续向着那条禁忌的线试探，再试探。  
  
「你真的就这么容易满足，一句敷衍便能让你轻易达到高/潮？」  
  
那个声音恶毒地嘲讽道。  
  
我蓦然一抖，这才意识到自己竟心软了。  
  
是啊，我本来就是要将继父拖入那欲/望的深渊，为何到这时却止步不前了呢？  
  
我不该为了这么点蝇头小利便心满意足。我要的比这个多得多——我要他心甘情愿地臣服在我的脚下，与我共享床第之乐。  
  
于是我偏过头不再看着继父的脸，小声呢喃，“不，你哪怕嘴上这么说，心里一定瞧不起我这幅哭哭啼啼的模样……”  
  
“……如果你知道真实的我，你一定会觉得我恶心，下贱，令人不齿……”  
  
我一字一顿地说道，唇角勾出了一个苦涩的弧度，却比那满脸的泪痕更加让人心疼。  
  
继父陡然一愣，旋即愤怒地告诉我不许这么说自己。  
  
我只是摇了摇头，重新将视线落在了那双充满着关切与心疼的眸子上。我唇瓣轻启，悠悠地将自己如何受到全班人的排挤与小谨一直以来对我的虐待尽数告诉了他。  
  
——当然，省略了小谨玩弄我后/穴的部分。  
  
是的，我打算孤注一掷，再也不为那屈屈的脸面而强作镇定。  
  
我都已经是个婊/子了，还需要什么颜面？  
  
果然，继父在听了我的话后，呼吸越发急促，眼眶也泛红了起来。他的脖颈处青筋暴起，目眦欲裂——这是我第一次看见他盛怒的模样。  
  
“……程谨……程谨……”继父咬牙切齿道，眸子里尽是对他的愤恨与对自己无能为力的自责。  
  
我望着他那副阴狠而愤怒的脸庞，却丝毫不觉得害怕。相反，我的脸蛋更加潮红，身下的性/器也愈发硬/挺。我开始渴望继父带着那腔愤怒狠狠插入我的后/穴，在我紧致的甬道里横冲直撞。那样一来，就算是被肏死在了床上，我也是愿意的。  
  
但我知道现在不是时候。  
  
“爸爸……我已经没事了……”我拽住他的衣角，试图使他冷静下来，“我只是有些难过，不懂自己是否真的如此不堪，总被说是没有脑子的贱人，淫/荡的骚/货。”  
  
我仰起头，目光灼灼地盯住继父。  
  
“爸爸，我真的只是个婊/子吗？”  
  
继父的呼吸蓦然一乱，显然是被我言辞中大量的污言秽语给惊住了，但很快那抹震惊便被愤怒盖过，于是更加怒火中烧了起来。  
  
“不！豆豆！那都是程谨胡说八道，我们豆豆怎么会是那种人？！”他粗着声音，一把抱紧我，我能感受到他的身躯正微微颤抖，那是对程谨的愤怒，也是对我的心痛。  
  
他告诉我要替我办理转学并且考虑搬家，但我却轻飘飘地回绝了他。我说我需要正面迎击挫折，否则我一辈子都将活在痛苦之中。  
  
——如果就这么将这件事了结了，他又怎么会继续心疼我呢？  
  
继父显然对我的话无法忍受，但又无可奈何，只得再次紧紧将我抱在怀里，不住地安慰着我。  
  
我心安理得地倒在他的怀里，心里却打着盘算。  
  
“爸爸……你真的不会嫌弃我吗……”  
  
“豆豆，爸爸都说了这件事本来就不是你的错。”  
  
“……真的吗？爸爸你真的不会嫌弃我？”  
  
“当然，爸爸永远不会嫌弃豆豆的。”  
  
“哪怕……哪怕我真的做了什么不好的事？”  
  
“不会，爸爸永远不会嫌弃你的。”  
  
我听到这里，顿了顿，知道自己的机会来了。  
  
“我需要你证明不会嫌弃我。”我从继父温暖的怀抱里挣脱出来，仰起头，直勾勾地盯住他的双眸。  
  
“不然我无法心安。”


	22. 幻想

继父将我抱回了房间，因为我不仅光着脚，整个人还一副绵软无力，随时都能昏厥过去的模样。  
  
当他将我放在床上，欲要转身去隔壁那吹风机帮我吹干头发时，我立即拉住了他的衣角。  
  
“爸爸，你还没有证明你不会嫌弃我呢。”我紧紧拽住他，眼神倔强极了。  
  
继父却当我只是一时想要撒娇，于是轻轻揉了揉我的发顶，俯下/身子又在我的右颊上印了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
  
“豆豆乖，爸爸不嫌弃你，先把头发吹吹。”  
  
我摇了摇头，望向继父的眼神有些哀切，“爸爸我不是在开玩笑，我是认真的。”  
  
“如果你在看到这一切，依旧觉得我是个好孩子，那么我就承认你没有嫌弃我。”  
  
*  
  
我让父亲坐在床沿，自己则凝望了会儿他懵然的眸子，旋即扑通一声，双膝跪在了他的脚尖前。  
  
“豆豆？”他惊住了，以为我是一时膝软，欲要扶我起来，却被我轻飘飘地侧身避开了。  
  
我仰头注视着他那张成熟而英俊的脸庞，眼底再一次便得水汪汪了起来。  
  
“爸爸，小谨就是这样让我跪在地上的。我一开始跪在地上的时候总是心有不甘，痛恨他如此作践我。但时间一长，我就麻木了起来，甚至不需要他勒令我，便主动像条狗一样跪在他面前。”  
  
“爸爸，我就是这么一个没有自尊的人，你嫌弃我吗？”  
  
我离继父微微低垂着的眼脸几乎是近在咫尺，因此能够清晰地观察出他面部肌肉的每一丝变化。  
  
而当我话音刚落，他眼中的那丝疑惑瞬间便被心痛覆盖，两瓣性/感的薄唇也不由紧紧抿起。  
  
我兴奋得浑身发颤，于是不等他开口安慰我，便继续补充道。  
  
“小谨还喜欢在我身上弄出各种痕迹。但我也不反抗，因为他会变本加厉。”  
  
我说到这里，身子往后背去，并将T恤整个都掀了起来。我事先在浴室里确认过自己后背的伤，知道上面的红痕并不狰狞，映着那莹白如玉的背脊，反而有种迤逦的淫靡感。  
  
但我背后被小谨用指甲刮摁的伤痕并不是重点，我要让我继父看的是那对腰窝——那对布满了小谨咬痕的腰窝。  
  
果然，我听到继父倒抽了一口凉气，随即一个轻如鸿毛的触感落在了我那对被反复摧残的腰窝上。  
  
他的指尖落在我肌肤上几乎没有任何力度，但却让我整个人从尾椎骨开始发麻。温热的指尖小心翼翼地沿着那齿痕勾勒，继父嘴里一边心疼地说小谨怎如此狠心，把你的腰窝咬成这样，一边用手指轻轻触碰那些令人脸红心跳的痕迹。  
  
我小声地呜咽着，为那指尖若有若无的触碰而不能自拔，而继父却以为他的话令我想起了那些不快的回忆，于是顿时安静了下来，只是无言地轻触着腰窝上密密麻麻的咬痕。  
  
我的身体颤抖着，内心却无比亢奋。继父不知道的是，那些伤口虽然看上去惨烈，但都早已结痂。他轻柔的触碰反倒像是暧昧的抚摸，让我有种正在被继父爱/抚的错觉。  
  
啊，如果在我腰窝上舔咬的是继父那该有多好呀……  
  
我朦胧着双眼，仿佛看见了一具蜜色健壮的身体强硬地将另一具白嫩洗细瘦的躯体压在身下。粗燥的大掌沿着少年的脊柱下滑，揉了揉那两瓣挺翘的圆臀，旋即用手指戳了戳那两个微微下陷的腰窝。

一瞬间，我仿佛看清了那两张布满了情/欲与汗水的脸庞，那是继父和正被他的肉/棒狠狠肏着的我。  
  
“豆豆，你的腰窝好色/情。”他喘着粗气在我的耳畔边呢喃，声音暗哑而低沉。我低低地呻吟着，不知廉耻地往他深入我后/穴的肉/棒根处顶去。  
  
“嗯……啊！爸爸，你不专心～”肉/棒狠狠插入我小/穴的最深处，使我高声嘤咛，但我依旧没忘记报复继父的分心，调皮地绞尽菊/穴里的软肉，将他粗大坚硬的阴/茎裹得紧紧的。  
  
果然，继父呼吸变得更为急促，原本玩弄我腰窝的手指也撤开。他的两只大掌转而扣住我细瘦的腰，开始死命往我菊/穴的最深处肏干。我整个人都被他粗硬的肉/棒顶得向前移动，直至我的肩膀抵住了墙壁，只能被他顶得向墙壁一阵一阵地撞击着。  
  
“啊……嗯……爸爸……”我被肏得说不出一句完整的话，只能双目失焦，动情地呼唤着他，“……肏死我……肏死我……”  
  
于是，继父又握紧了我的腰肢，像个打桩机似的朝着我脆弱敏感的甬道里挺动。  
  
“……豆豆，你好紧……放松……”他哑着声音，继续在我的体内横冲直撞，使我虚软的身躯一阵一阵拍打在那冰凉的墙壁上。  
  
我却只是流着激动的眼泪，咬着唇，无力地摇着头。光是想着继父的肉/棒被我的菊/穴包裹着就让我兴奋不已，我又怎么做得到放松身体呢？于是我只能断断续续地低吟着，一边将那湿滑的穴道缩得越来越紧……  
  
终于，在继父一声低吼中，一波/波暖暖的浓精朝着我体内的最深处喷涌而出。我大声尖叫，两条汗湿的腿因强烈的快感而猛烈抽搐。泪水划过我的脸颊，流进我张开的唇瓣中，却甜丝丝的。  
  
“爸爸……爸爸……”我睁大眼睛，却什么也看不清，只能瞧见那抹幻象般的白光。而继父这时才意识到他将精/液射入了我的后/穴，抵住我的腰，匆匆地将那根阴/茎拔出。  
  
精/液随着他肉/棒的撤去而缓缓流出，我哀叹了一声，手颤颤巍巍地向后伸去，下意识地去捂自己的菊/穴。  
  
“不……爸爸的精/液要滑出来了……”我哭唧唧地缩紧后/穴，用手指去堵那个被肏得外翻的穴/口，却只摸到一片湿滑。  
  
“别，豆豆……脏……”继父看到我用手指去堵后/穴的骚样，呼吸又变得不稳了起来。他捻住了我往小/穴塞去的手指，却不免碰到我那敏感的穴/口，于是我浑身一抖，身前的阴/茎也跟着射出了一丝丝清液。  
  
我依然深陷于高/潮，脸色潮红，全身滚烫，巴不得继父那根再次勃/起的肉/棒又一次将我肏射。但继父却按住了我作乱的手，轻柔地抚摸着我打着颤的脊背。  
  
“豆豆……别这样，在这样弄下去你会受伤的……”他的语气低柔而温和，只有那微微不稳的鼻息能够看出他方才才经历过一场无比激烈的性/事。  
  
我泪眼婆娑地望着他，呼吸急促，头脑发涨。“可我想要爸爸的肉/棒和精/液，受伤了也没关系的……”  
  
正当我呻吟着，扭着腰，往后蹭去时，我尾椎处的肌肤传来了一丝细微的疼痛，随即一个湿滑的触感舔了舔那道微不可见的伤口。  
  
“这样可以了吗？”继父从我的腰臀处抬起头来，目光灼灼，“豆豆是属于爸爸的，哪怕我们身体没有连在一起也是一样的。”  


……

“豆豆？”  
  
我睁大眼睛，才发现自己竟妄自陷入了一场荒谬的幻想，而继父的手指也早已撤离我的腰窝。  
  
“你没事吧？伤口还疼吗？”继父绕到我身前，俯下/身子关切地问我。  
  
我摇摇头，脸色有些难堪——我没想到这么点触碰就能让我轻易地意乱神迷。  
  
继父的手指轻轻擦拭我脸上的泪痕，但我却浑然不觉。一股怒火在我心底里燃烧，将我仅存着的良心焚至殆尽。  
  
幻想，幻想，幻想，都是幻想……  
  
我反复地将这个词在心底深处咀嚼着，厌烦而又失落。  
  
我什么时候才能让他心甘情愿地肏我？什么时候才能不通过这种无聊，令人作呕的意淫中得到高/潮？  
  
废物，你真是个废物。  
  
我唾弃着自己的懦弱与无力，泪水又流了出来。继父则手足无措，不懂得我为何又哭了起来。我撇过头，不再享受着他轻柔的安慰。  
  
“爸爸，够了。”我的情绪激动，声音却平静得没有一丝波澜。  
  
“我就是个婊/子，求着小谨肏我的婊/子。他不仅把我像条狗一样指使，还玩弄我的屁/眼，用各种东西入我。但我从来不反抗，还想要他别用什么电动棒，而是用他那根阴/茎肏我。”  
  
我仰起头，绝望而又深情地盯住继父那双震惊的双眸。  
  
“爸爸，我就是个淫/荡的贱人。”  
  
我呢喃道，神色平静，泪水却源源不断从眼眶里溢出。  
  
“没有人不会嫌弃我。”


	23. 干净

在我自甘轻贱后，继父对我的态度果然又软和了不少——好似我是一块一碰就碎的玻璃，连碰前都得思量会儿。  
  
然而此时此刻，我却再也生不起什么勾/引继父的心思。我觉得今天的主意实在是糟透了。毕竟我再怎么暴露自己身上的痕迹，继父只会对小谨生气，无法对我产生情/欲。  
  
若他真的因为我身上那些暧昧的痕迹而产生欲/望，那不就证明他也和小谨一般是拥有施虐癖的变态了吗？  
  
与继父朝夕相处的我对于他的性格是最了解不过了的。他正直而又守礼，是绝对不会因为一丁点晦涩的性暗示便被撩拨得不能自拔。  
  
——所以我一开始的方向就是错的。  
  
我应该更加直接，让他不用我提示便能情不自禁地联想到暧昧的事物。  
  
想通了的我便整个人放松了下来，心安理得地开始享受来自继父的关心。  
  
须臾之间，我不禁产生了一个疑问——难道这种纯洁的父子关系不好吗？哪怕我对继父依旧有见不得人的欲/望，可只要他继续对我嘘寒问暖，我内心依旧能够获得满足感不是吗？  
  
可这种念头瞬间便被我的贪婪覆盖住了。我需要的比这个更多。我想要继父全部的爱，而不是从母亲那边过滤后得到的那么一丁点怜悯。  
  
是的，我深深嫉妒着母亲，无论是过去还是现在。  
  
*  
  
继父在晚上九点多的时候离开了家，去医院看望母亲。而我则规规矩矩地守在家里，以怕自己看到母亲会更加悲伤为由，婉拒了与继父一同看望母亲的提议。  
  
因轻生而住院这种事母亲常常做。小的时候我还会因为母亲时不时轻生而哭哭啼啼，但那并不是因为我爱着母亲，而是因为害怕失去血亲而流出的眼泪。而当我稍稍长大些，亲眼目睹了好几次母亲轻生的场景后便看开了。  
  
她如此贪生怕死，怎么敢自杀呢？  
  
所有所谓的“自杀”都是她无理取闹时博取关注的武器。  
  
这一点和我用伤害自己博取继父的关注没有任何区别，甚至情节要来得严重的多。  
  
但我心里却对母亲这种行为感到不齿。我时常在想，母亲一定还未经历过真正的绝望，因此才如此有恃无恐。若是有一天我决定轻生，那么这个决定必然是我经过万般的思想斗争才得出的结果。而死亡对于那时的我必定是一种解脱——将我斑驳的灵魂从这丑恶的世界中彻底释放的唯一方法。  
  
我会把它做得干净而漂亮，让我走的时候不留一片云彩。  
  
想必那时，我的脸上一定带着微笑。


	24. 刺穿

继父出门了没多久，外面突然传来了门铃声。  
  
我以为继父忘记拿东西了，于是便匆匆打开了门，也没往猫眼处瞧到底来人是谁。  
  
这一疏忽直接酿成了大错。  
  
来人并不是继父，而是小谨。  
  
看到门外一脸阴沉的小谨时，我整个人都愣住了。  
  
不到几秒钟，我才回过神来，仓皇失措地想将门关上。可是我的力气哪有小谨大呢？于是我只能与他那双暗沉的黑眸对视着，眼睁睁地看着那道门缝一点一点变大，直至我的手再也支撑不住那扇门，整个人都踉跄地往后退去。  
  
我向后退了几步，随即迅速往我的房间跑去，想要赶在他之前进入房门然后锁上门。谁料，小谨的速度比我快得多，一把便拽住了我的衣领，旋即将我连拖带抱地摔在了我的床上。  
  
我惊慌失措地看着他，不知道他要做些什么。但我能够隐隐感觉到他的心情十分地不好，因为他脸上面无表情，连一个嘲讽的微笑也不肯施舍与我，而他的双唇也绷得紧紧的，一副濒临爆发的模样。  
  
我们就这样一人缩在床角，一人站在门口，彼此对视着，半晌都没有发话。正当我以为小谨只是间歇性发疯并没有真的要做什么时，他冲着我露出了一个我从未看过的笑容。  
  
那种笑容并未夹杂着任何嘲讽之意，更不是那种当他兴奋时露出的促狭的笑容。  
  
与其将他的表情比作为笑容，不如说是唇角两侧微微翘起。那是由面部肌肉过于僵硬时产生的玩意儿，极为做作，让人心生不安。  
  
我的直觉告诉我，今天的小谨极为危险，可我的背后就是冰冷的墙壁，唯一的出口又被小谨堵住了。  
  
我无处可逃。  
  
我的喉结上下滚了滚，打算先随便说些话缓和一下气氛，可没等我发话，小谨便开口了。  
  
“你终于还是出手了。”  
  
他喃喃自语，望着我的双眸有些失焦，莫名带着一种失魂落魄的意味。可我知道那只是我的错觉，自诩一表人才又高高在上的小谨怎么会在区区一个“性奴”前自曝自己软弱的一面呢？  
  
而小谨果然不一会儿便调适好了自己的面部表情，仿佛又变回了那个从容不迫，喜欢带着冷笑折磨我的小谨。  
  
“过来，你知道该怎么做。”  
  
他的脸上带着那分令我无比熟念的嘲讽，却让我第一次全身放松了下来。我顿时觉得这样的他还让我能够接受。方才那个一闪而过的“微笑”实在让我毛骨悚然，不寒而栗。  
  
于是我如同往常那般毫不犹豫地褪去了自己身上所有的衣服，包括内裤。我知道小谨看到我越主动心情会更加愉悦，因此这次，我脱衣服时比往常都要更加利索，跪在地板上向他爬去的姿势也比往常要自然得多。  
  
他居高临下地睨着我，随即施舍般地伸出了手指。  
  
于是我像是收到了恩惠似的迫不及待地用双唇含住了他的指尖，然后张开嘴用粉/嫩的舌尖一点一点舔过他纤长的手指，随即讨好地吸/吮了一下他的指尖。  
  
我以为他会如同往常那样用两只手指狠狠插入我的口腔，在我的嘴里模拟着性/交的姿势来回抽/插，可他这次却只是默不作声地将手指抽出了我的口腔。  
  
“转过去。”他用着一种不带任何感情机制的目光凝视着我。我浑身一僵，却没有反抗，只是安静地背过身子以一种跪伏的姿态趴在地板上。  
  
我听到背后传来一阵细细嗦嗦的声音，以为他又要掏出什么新奇的玩意儿来玩弄我的后/穴，却蓦然听到一阵清脆的“嘶啦”声。  
  
——像是某种尖锐的物什擦过金属的声音。  
  
我的心脏猛地一跳，裸露的脊背上顿时窜起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“你是在紧张吗？”  
  
一只大掌轻柔而仔细地抚摸着我脊背上的鸡皮疙瘩，声音竟是难得的温柔。  
  
可我却没能松口气，胸膛间的心跳反而蹦得更加欢快了。  
  
他极少对我放低身段，从来都是用一副强硬而不耐烦的姿态对待我。  
  
……这实在是太不寻常了。  
  
我印象里他唯一对我温柔的一次是在我10岁那年——当他用手指搅合着我膝盖上的伤口。  
  
而我不详的预感很快就成真了。  
  
他将那把小刀狠狠刺入了我的腰窝。  
  
——那一瞬间，我有种他想要从我后背将我整个人刺穿的错觉。


	25. 初吻

  
我在他将小刀刺入我皮肤的那一刹那便挣扎了起来。然而这除了加深那道刀痕以外并没有任何用处。  
  
我凄厉地叫着小谨的名字，要他立即停手，可他却死死摁住我的肩膀，将膝盖顶在我的大腿后侧让我无法动弹。  
  
靡靡之中，我仿佛听见了他嘴里不断念叨的词。  
  
——脏了。  
  
他似乎是这么说的。  
  
我不懂他的意思，更不懂他为何突然发起了神经。可我的反抗在他的压制下简直形同虚设，于是只能高声尖叫，试图用刺耳的尖叫声来败坏他继续摧残我的兴致。  
  
我以为他在听到我那难听的嘶叫会浑身一滞，或是转身去拿些什么堵住我的口唇。可他却没有——在我腰窝上刻划的手依旧坚定不移。  
  
我只觉得自己整个身体都像是被浸泡在热汗里，从颈后沁出的热汗一路沿着脊背滑下，在我那血腥模糊的腰窝处积起一窝浅浅的水渍。  
  
我的泪水和鼻涕狼狈不堪地糊了我一脸，将我凌乱的发丝一动不动地黏在面颊上。  
  
我从高声尖叫，到低泣求饶，再到断断续续地抽噎。  
  
但小谨始终没有理会我，而是专心致志地在我的腰窝上刻划着，好似在做着一场隆重的弥撒，庄严而又慎重。  
  
当他结束完整场酷刑时，我已痛得浑身抽搐，全身泛着不正常的潮红。  
  
他的手指落在了那两个冒着血珠的“x”，嘴里发出了一阵悠长的叹息。  
  
“这里是我的，你懂吗？”他的声音干涩极了，让我莫名想起了那久未被雨水浇灌的老木。  
  
我不懂，但是我知道这代表他已经有了收手的念头，于是立马点起头来。  
  
他嗤笑了一声，用食指与拇指捏住了那泛着鲜血的十字刀痕，用力挤了挤，像是想从里面榨出更多艳红的汁水。我短促地尖叫了一声，却使得他的手指越发用力了起来。  
  
“不，你不懂。”他顿了顿，接着说道，“你全身上下都是我的。”  
  
说着，他用那只粘着我鲜血的手指将我的脸颊掰了过来。  
  
我想那时我的脸一定无比难看——毕竟眼泪与鼻涕都乱七八糟地横在我的脸上。  
  
可我却没能从他那双冰冷的眸子里瞧出半分嫌弃，相反，我觉得他的眼神中夹杂着点零星的脆弱与忙惘。  
  
我不想懂他眼神中的含义究竟是什么，也没有这个力气再去操心这种事情。我只觉得自己很累很累，无论是身体还是内心。  
  
我突然看开了。他不就是作践我吗？现在，我连自己身体的主动权都失去了。  
  
他仿佛成为了我躯体真正的主人，而我只是这幅皮囊的租客。  
  
于是，我蠕动着唇，哑着嗓子开口了。  
  
“你拿去吧，都拿去吧。”  
  
在我启唇的那一刹那，我觉得自己全身都失去了直觉，连后腰处鲜血淋漓的伤口也不再刺痛。  
  
我甚至不清楚自己在说些什么，那些字词又意味着什么。我只是纯粹地感到疲惫，于是不再战战兢兢，谨言慎行。  
  
我盯着他的双眸，又像是凝望着他瞳孔里倒映着的我。  
  
——那个狼狈不堪，没有尊严的我。  
  
而就当我以为他会开口再次嘲讽我或是直接动手给予我更多酷刑时，他近在咫尺的脸颊压了下来。  
  
他吻了我。

这是我人生第一个吻。


	26. 唇舌

我从未想过我的初吻会是什么样的。  
  
在我看来，我的皮囊根本就没有意义，连同那两片唇瓣也形同虚设。然而当他的唇真的落在了我的唇上时，我才发现以往我为自己做的心理建设根本毫无用处。  
  
我心里依旧是在意的，无论是我的皮囊，我的嘴唇，还是这个吻。  
  
我以为小谨只是心血来潮，并不会加深这个吻。  
  
在我看来，他虽然一直百般刁难我，但极少真的与我进行身体接触——让我舔手指已经是他的极限。  
  
我一直以为他觉得我恶心，所以才不愿碰我。  
  
按这个道理来说，他应该在贴上我唇的那一刹那便立即移开，可他却没有，反而是在我的唇上摩挲了半晌，最终用舌尖不容置疑地撬开了我的唇隙。  
  
我想，若是我真的反抗，我还是能够紧紧抿住自己的唇瓣，可或许是因为震惊和茫然，我并没有反抗他，而是呆呆地睁着眼睛，让他灵活的舌头侵略我的口腔，轻柔地扫荡着里头每一片角落。  
  
我没有亲过人，因此并不知道他的吻技是否娴熟。但我觉得他亲人的方式并不熟练，反而带着一种显而易见的青涩。他舔舐我舌尖的方式是如此认真，一时间竟给我了一种诡异的错觉。  
  
——好似我被他珍视着的错觉。  
  
而过了好半晌，我才终于反应过来我们正在干些什么。于是我混沌已久的大脑终于再次变得清晰了起来，旋即狠狠咬了咬他那条和我纠缠着的舌头。他的脸色果然一青，痛嘶了一声，将舌头从我的嘴里撤离。  
  
看着小谨不虞的脸色，我知道自己又要遭殃了。  
  
但我不后悔，只想他扇我巴掌的力度更加凶猛些，好让我那颗被灌满了浆糊的脑袋稍微清醒一下。  
  
他却只是静静地看着我，好一会儿才开口。  
  
“你是想要趁着你妈出院前勾/引伯父吗？”  
  
我顿时愣住了，张了张嘴可却吐不出半点字来。  
  
“豆豆，我早就知道你的心思了。”小谨面无表情地抚摸着我的脸颊，将指腹上的血尽数抹在我的脸上，好似一道道被晕开的血泪。  
  
“你在我面前无从遁形。”


	27. 鲜血

小谨没过多久就离开了，临走前他表情恹恹的，也没再看我一眼。  
  
我乐得他不再折磨我，于是在确认他终于离开我家后，便裸着身体去客厅里找酒精棉和药布。   
  
我的情绪并不是很高，精神也不太好，因此翻找急救箱的时候动作缓慢得就像个老年人似的。我蹲在地上，慢慢地拉开柜子又合上。我觉得自己似乎并不是认真地想要找酒精棉和药布，只是想要做些什么打发时间罢了。  
  
于是在寻找药物无果后，我便慢腾腾地站了起来。  
  
谁料，在我蹲着的时候，腰窝上的血早已滴滴答答落了一地。于是当我站起来时，一不留神便因踩着那滩漫开来的血而滑倒了。  
  
我整个人不受控制地向后砸去，狠狠摔在了茶几上铺着的玻璃垫子上。腰窝上的伤口猛地磕在了茶几的边缘，似乎让裂口更加泞泥了。与此同时，我感到头昏眼花，后脑勺也渐渐湿润了起来。  
  
——方才那一下似乎把我脑袋摔破了。  
  
我的眼角因疼痛情不自禁地沁出泪来，可嘴却不由向上翘起。望着天花板那重影了的吊灯，我突然觉得自己真是凄惨。可不知为何，我明明心痛如绞，嘴上的笑容却越咧越大。  
  
我只觉得自己再也控制不住脸上的表情，好似我的五官顷刻间化为了康定斯基画布上的几何图案，僵直却又无比夸张。  
  
可我克制不住，只能仰头直视着头顶那温暖的橘色光晕，放声大笑，也不知道在笑些什么。  
  
当我笑了好一阵终于累了后，才若无其事地从茶几上爬了起来。茶几上的玻璃乌糟糟的，上面黏着的全是我后腰和后脑勺弄出来的血。

我被那一大片刺眼的红给愣住了，不敢相信那是从我身上流出来的。  
  
那一刻，我那原本彻底放空的大脑蓦然被注入了新的情感，那是一种强烈的困惑感，更是一种无法名状的狂喜。  
  
——原来肮脏不堪的我内里流着的血也是如此艳红，如此美丽。  
  
我突然像是被蛊惑了似的开始用手指摩擦着玻璃上的血渍。每当摸到干涸的血时，我的心就会隐隐焦躁，而湿润的血则让我心情莫名愉悦。于是我开始变本加厉，匆忙地用手指去沾那些泛着光，更为新鲜的血，直到一整面玻璃上的血都已干透，变得深红。  
  
我彷惶地盯着那面满是血渍的玻璃，下意识就想奔向浴室拿抹布清理。可没等我迈出几步，我便倏然失去了收拾的兴致。  
  
……是啊，我为何要清理呢？  
  
让继父看见不是更加好吗？  
  
于是我的脚尖转了个弯，往自己的房间走去。  
  
我取了一条薄薄的毯子，随意地将其裹在身上，也不顾自己身上的血是否会沾到毯子上。  
  
我本来想就这么站着等他，可继父却迟迟没有回来。  
  
我突然愤恨起来，原本混沌的脑袋更加晕晕乎乎。  
  
——难道他就这么喜欢和母亲黏在一块儿吗？这都几个小时了，为什么他还不回家？  
  
我越想越生气，越为自己感到悲哀。  
  
我站在这里没去沙发上躺着就是因为怕血弄到沙发上，会让继父感到棘手。可他的心里却完全没有我，只是一心一意地担忧着我那惺惺作态的母亲。  
  
我只觉得耳畔边的蜂鸣越来越尖细，脑门前抽搐着的那根筋也越跳越欢快。终于，我流着泪，把裹在身上的薄毯一扔，全身赤裸着爬上了客厅里淡色的沙发。  
  
我蜷缩在沙发里，用那并不柔软的沙发枕头取暖。  
  
我的眼睛睁得大大的，眼泪像是被拧开了的水龙头竖着流进了沙发里。  
  
可哭着哭着，我的眼眶便渐渐再也流不出泪来，眼皮也越来越沉。  
  
不一会儿，我便睡着了。


	28. 高烧

我迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，却发现自己似乎并不在客厅里。  
  
我有些茫然，慢腾腾地坐了起来，这才发现自己正躺在继父与母亲卧室的床上。打量着卧室里的摆设，我的手向后探去，果然在自己的后脑勺和后腰处摸到一层厚厚的纱布。  
  
——继父回来了，这一定是他包扎的。  
  
我暗暗思忱，随即心安理得地重新倒回床上。  
  
没过多久，卧室的门果然打开了。  
  
我撇过头，与站在门口的继父对视着，轻而易举地便在他的双眼中觅出了一丝惊喜。  
  
“豆豆……”他轻呼一声，匆忙向我走来，“你觉得好一些了吗？”  
  
我下意识地点了点头，却又意识到自己应该佯装柔弱，于是立即摇了摇头。  
  
继父担忧地注视着我，用手背去碰我的脸颊。  
  
“似乎比刚刚更烫了，先换一个退热贴吧。”他说着，小心翼翼地撕下我额头上的退热贴，并将新的贴在了我的额前。  
  
我一顿，这才意识到自己浑身烧得滚烫，头脑也隐隐发涨。可哪怕我都烧得神智不清了，我却依然没感觉有多么难受——毕竟我在这些年小谨的千锤百炼之下早已习惯了痛感，这点烧在我眼里根本不值一提。  
  
我知道自己该和继父撒娇，最好装作一副弱不经风的模样。可当我的目光触及到那双眸子里闪烁的心疼，那些矫揉造作的词语便宛若卡在了我的喉口，使我半点字也吐不出来。  
  
我只觉得我身上的烧将我原本坚硬如冰的心给烧化了，再也升不起睡着前那股想与继父作对的心思。  
  
“爸爸，我没事。”我冲着他露出了一个淡泊的笑，“这点烧不算什么。”  
  
继父心疼地摸了摸我发烫的脸，神色却愈发凝重，甚至带着一分阴冷。  
  
“这是程谨干的？”他问我，心里却仿佛早已有了答案。  
  
我踌躇了一会儿，才缓缓开口。  
  
“是他……他今天似乎有点反常。”  
  
继父点了点头，随即闭上了眼睛，好一会儿才睁开眼睛看我。  
  
“对不起豆豆，都是我的错，是我没能保护好你。”他望着我，神色倦怠，眼里似乎依稀闪着泪光。他用手指轻轻捻去我脸上被汗水黏住了的发丝，语气带着一丝恳切与懊悔，“能再信任爸爸一次吗？我不会再让他伤害到你了。”  
  
他俯身在我的脸颊上亲了亲，表情煞是温柔，可眼底深处却燃着愤怒的火焰。  
  
那一瞬间我才明白他是真的生气了。  
  
——而这次，恐怕无论我说什么，都无法阻止继父与小谨对峙的心。


	29. 监控

继父在安顿完我后就离开了，而被高烧弄的神智不清的我也很快进入了梦乡。  
  
当我第二天中午起来时，继父告诉我他已经把小谨的事解决了，并安慰我不必再担心受怕。  
  
当时我听见继父的话，第一反应却不是惊喜。我只觉得自己全身的血仿佛被冻住了似的，连扯动嘴角的力气也无。此时，我的脑海中只充斥着一个想法。  
  
——完了，一切都晚了。  
  
继父肯定已经和小谨面谈过了，而这就代表小谨一定将我身上那些劣迹斑斑的腌脏事都尽数告诉了他。  
  
小谨从不心软，他肯定把我对继父那些令人不齿的想法都告诉了继父。  
  
我将头埋在胸前，整个人浑身颤抖，完全听不进去继父的轻声安慰。我不敢抬起头，更不敢去仔细听他的话，生怕一抬眼便撞进那道带着鄙夷的目光。  
  
紧张之余，我才终于真正意识到自己对继父的情感究竟是有多么骇世惊俗，龌龊至极。若是我站在旁人的角度来看这件事，估计也会报以鄙夷与惊愕。更何况是当事人的继父呢？  
  
我愈发忐忑不安起来，脸也涨得通红，可继父却一直没有提及小谨的反应，直到最后也没有。  
  
他的神色坦言，语气温和，脸上丝毫看不出一点古怪。  
  
我眼前一亮，心底突然涌起了一丝希望。  
  
——说不定小谨并没有告诉继父任何关于我的事情！  
  
然而，我心中的侥幸在继父婉言能否去我房间的瞬间被打消了。  
  
进入房间的第一时间，继父便从我书架后面取出了那个装着电动棒和跳蛋的盒子。我全身僵硬地伫立在原地，看着继父一脸平静地打开那个盒子又若无其事地合上。  
  
他抬头望向我，悠悠叹了口气。  
  
“别担心我知道都是程谨搞的鬼。”他的目光充满了爱怜，“他不会再用这些脏污的东西来侮辱你了。”  
  
我张开嘴却半天也无法出声。  
  
难道我要告诉他这并不是小谨买的，而是我为了聊骚自己主动买的吗？  
  
不，我不能说。  
  
于是，我垂下眼帘，不再发话，默认了这些情趣用品都是程谨买来的。  
  
继父在将那个盒子放置一旁后，便站到了我的床边的窗帘旁，用手仔细地摸着那窗帘布。我不知道继父要干什么，只能傻愣愣地看着他从窗帘的褶皱处扯出一根连着细线，黑色针孔大小的圆环。  
  
我定睛瞧了好一会儿才蓦然意识到那是什么。  
  
——那竟是一个针孔型摄像头。


	30. 主角

  
虽然继父说我不必再害怕小谨，但出于一种条件反射般的畏惧，我还是如同以往一样为小谨买好了早餐，在他家门外等他。  
  
然而过了八点小谨依旧没有出来。当我犹豫了好一会儿终于按响他家门铃时，伯母告诉我小谨早就离开了。  
  
我拎着那盛着煎饼果子的袋子，袋子已有些微凉。正当我打算独吞为小谨买的早餐，却蓦然发现里头加了小谨爱吃的辣酱。  
  
而我从不吃辣。  
  
*  
  
自那以后，小谨似乎真的不再管制我。我们俩就像是连彼此名字都不知道的陌生人。  
  
有时，我会坐在自己的位子上，安静地眺望着走廊里与其他人嬉戏调侃的小谨。每当这个时候，我就会感到困惑且迷茫。我开始觉得之前小谨对我做出的那一系列侮辱似乎只是一场不切实际的梦。  
  
他从高一交了女朋友后便再也没找过我，而我们之间也从未发生过任何矛盾或纠葛。  
  
我们本就是萍水相逢的陌生人。他从未搭理过我，也从未让我跪在地上给他演示我自/慰时的丑态。  
  
我觉得自己的内心仿佛被人用手指硬生生地抠出了一个洞，空虚得让我惶然，使我向那伸手不见五指的黑暗越陷越深。  
  
我开始不明白自己对小谨究竟是什么感情。  
  
若我只是单纯地恨他，为何我不能由衷地感到畅快？为何我的目光依旧下意识跟随着他的身影？  
  
我渐渐开始明白，我恨的不仅是小谨，更是优柔寡断，毫无廉耻的自己。  
  
——我早已失去了正常人所应该拥有的情感。  
  
*  
  
我最近的状态并不是太好，整个人都有些恍恍惚惚的，因此当戏剧社的人问我是否能够代替其中一名生病的演员饰演话剧主角时，我并没有立即推辞。  
  
当我意识到自己究竟是接下了怎样的麻烦时，我已没有反悔的余地。  
  
戏剧社在我们学校是个近乎被荒废了的社团，但即便如此，它依旧有一年一度的公演，而这次公演的话剧便是莎士比亚的经典之作，罗密欧与朱丽叶。  
  
我对戏剧一无所知，对于他们所说的反串角色也感到困惑。戏剧社的众人只是匆匆塞给了我一本草草装订成册的剧本，叫我一星期内熟悉里头所有的台词，并于下星期三在舞台处进行首次彩排。  
  
他们似乎早已默认我知道自己该干些什么，因此当我问起剧本上一些基础的走位时，所有人脸上的表情都怪异极了。  
  
“你难道没有参演过？”首先开口的是那个将剧本递给我的女生。  
  
我摇了摇头，表示自己根本没有任何经验。  
  
在我说出实话的那一瞬间，整个活动室都陷入了一片寂静之中。  
  
“我们没有时间再物色其他人选了，既然鹿选了你当主角那她肯定有这么做的道理。”之前发话的女生再次开口道，看样子似乎是这群人的主心骨。她扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，用着一种挑剔的目光上上下下地审视着我，“更何况你的形象很适合。我们的要求也不多，只要你做到不要串词，面部表情并不僵硬就行了。”  
  
我依旧有些恍然，但在他们急切的注视下还是迫不得已地点了点头。  
  
在回教室的路上，我漫不经心地翻开了那本粗制滥造的剧本。而当我的目光落在了剧本第一页的角色饰演名单时，我顿时便怔住了。  
  
与我一起饰演主角的不是别人，正是小谨的女朋友，陆鹿。  
  
与此同时，我又突然想起之前那个女生说是鹿推荐我饰演主角的。  
  
……难道她口中的鹿正是陆鹿？  
  
而我的猜想很快就被证实——当那天晚上我打开家门看到陆鹿伫在门外，手里拿着剧本的时候。


	31. 录音

我并不讨厌鹿，相反，我对她颇有好感。但是我不想见到她，她的存在让我相形见绌，让我情不自禁地想起小谨。  
  
可当她一脸肃穆似乎是想要与我彻夜长谈时，我却并不能如同一个无理之徒一般拒绝她。  
  
我以为我们马上就会开始对戏，却没想到她向我说的第一句话竟是对不起。  
  
我被她突如其来的道歉惊住了，有些不确定地问她向我致歉的原因。  
  
“难道你不觉得生气吗？”鹿一脸讶异，“毕竟我擅自把你扯入了戏剧社的表演。”  
  
我顿住了，随即摇了摇头，“我没有生气，顶多是有点惊讶而已。我反而担心自己演不好，会让你们的期待落空。”  
  
我快速地瞥了一眼鹿，发现她依旧目光灼灼地盯着我瞧，于是又连忙补充道，“你知道的……我孤僻又不受欢迎，舞台的聚光灯并不适合我。”  
  
鹿像是被我说的话惊住了，顿时瞪大了眼睛。  
  
“你怎么会这么想？”她挑了挑眉，善意的笑容中糅合着一丝不敢置信，“你知道光是你来参演话剧会给我们的演出带来多少的人流量吗？”  
  
鹿似乎是看出了我脸上的困惑，紧接着说道，“我们这个年级就不提了，高年级的学姐来得只会更多，难道你不知道自己在女生中很受欢迎？”  
  
我被她的话给逗乐了，径自摇了摇头。  
  
“不用担心，我会出演的，你不用通过这种拙劣的幌子来哄我。”我微微一笑，神色淡然。  
  
“我不是在开玩笑，你怎么会这么觉得呢？”鹿眨了眨眼睛，语气疑惑极了，“难道你没收到过情书？……我以为应该会有不少人向你表白。”  
  
我犹豫了一会儿，不确定地回答，“……好像是有这么几回，但那只是男生无聊的恶作剧罢了。他们就喜欢用各种方式嘲弄我，我都习惯了。”  
  
“可那不该是恶作剧呀……”鹿的表情也变得困惑起来，“难道没有人当面和你告过白？”  
  
我全身一僵，笑容冻在了脸上。  
  
“有。”我的声音平静得没有一丝波澜，“但那个女生只是在玩真心话大冒险而已，我当时认真的拒绝还被对方录音，隔天早上在教室里播放了好几遍。”  
  
当我说完后，空气便陷入了一阵尴尬的寂静。  
  
过了好久，鹿才终于缓缓开口。  
  
“……那段录音可能并不是对方录下来的。”她的神色有些挣扎却还是抬起头，定定地注视着我，“当时程谨是不是就在你身边？”  
  
距离这件事已过了好久，我只记得全班哄堂大笑时我感到的羞窘，具体细节早就记不清了。可或许是因为那是第一个向我“表达好感”的女生，因此我在回忆片刻后便立即想起了当时发生的事情。  
  
“是的……当时我和小谨一块值日，他就在我身边。”  
  
我顿了顿，随即不可置信地反问。  
  
“难道你的意思是这段对话其实是被小谨录下来的？”  
  
鹿静静地望着我的脸，试图在我的表情中寻觅出一丝蛛丝马迹，好半会儿才终于放弃了似的叹了口气。  
  
“你知道程谨他总是带着耳机吗？”  
  
我不明白她为何会提到这个，却还是点了点头。  
  
“我以为他喜欢音乐。但每当我问他的时候，他的回答总是敷衍极了。”鹿的表情淡淡的，看不出喜怒，“我心想着可能他听的音乐太过前卫不好意思告诉我，于是偷偷地翻了他的手机。”  
  
她说到这里，直愣愣地盯住我的双眸，“这是我做过最后悔的事了，我不该翻他手机的。”  
  
“他听的根本不是音乐——他手机里连个听歌软件都没有。他听的一直是你的录音……各种各样的录音。”  
  
她的眸光闪烁，里面充斥着心痛与迷茫。  
  
“豆豆，请你老实告诉我。”  
  
“……你和程谨的关系究竟是什么？”


	32. 尊严

我什么话都说不出，因为这个问题的答案连我自己都想知道。  
  
——是啊，程谨和我究竟是什么关系呢？  
  
鹿并没有等我开口，而是径自说起话来。  
  
她告诉我她一开始以为那些录音是恶作剧，可她越听越不对劲，因为录音里程谨的语气冷酷得让她陌生，而我轻呼的声音又不像是玩笑。  
  
“所以……那些是性/爱录音吗？”鹿难以切齿似的小声呢喃，目光闪过一丝挣扎，“我一直不敢问你，想说既然程谨没有向我提出分手，那就当作什么都没发生。可今天不知怎么我就突然不想继续假装沉默了。”  
  
她直视我的双眼，声音有些哀切，“所以……你们是两情相悦的吗？”  
  
我愣住了，半晌后露出了一个复杂的微笑。  
  
“两情相悦？你怎么能这么想呢？”我轻声细语，像是对自己的讥讽又像是感慨，“小谨他从来爱的都是你，我只不过是他无聊时的乐子罢了。”  
  
我能看清鹿眼中的踌躇与黯然，于是在她的惊呼下脱去了上衣。  
  
“现在你懂了吗？”我若无其事地将自己身上还未消退的淤青与结痂的伤口尽数暴露在鹿的眼前。  
  
“你的程谨从来都不爱我，他只是个喜欢虐待自己发小的变态而已。”  
  
“远离他——这是我的忠告。”  
  
*  
  
鹿在看到我身上的伤疤时整个人都愣住了，捂着嘴半天都未回过神来，最后还是我先将T恤重新套好，提议先对戏。  
  
我原先以为自己会在对戏的途中感到尴尬，毕竟在这个剧本中，我饰演的是朱丽叶，而鹿饰演的是罗密欧。  
  
可望着那一行行陌生却又饱含激情的台词，我的心中突然涌起了一股强烈的使命感。我不再觉得饰演一名女性角色是一件令人羞耻的事情，也不再因那些夸张的翻译腔感到不适。  
  
那一刻，我的灵魂仿佛从皮囊之中剥离而出，而剧本里的角色则鸠占鹊巢，径自借用我的面部肌肉和肢体来抒发他们须臾的自由。我不再是那个阴暗孤僻的高中生，我化生那个为爱情奉上生命的贵族姑娘，脸上洋溢着烂漫的笑容，仿佛一切阻碍都不能成为我追求爱情的绊脚石。  
  
我的意识脱离了这个空间，飞到了那片宁和的乌托邦。那里没有人看到真实的我，他们所看到的是那些璀璨夺目的角色本身，而不是隐在角色身后那个品格低下，阴沉蔽塞的我。  
  
在对完台词之后，我整个人还久久不能回过神来，直到鹿啪嗒一声合上剧本，我才倏然间被那突兀的声响拽回现实。  
  
当我惘然若失地抬起头时，我发现鹿望着我的双眼布满了惊愕与怔然。  
  
“豆豆……你……”她的语气激动，语无伦次，“……天啊，你简直天生就是做演员的料……你之前为什么不来戏剧社？”  
  
我被鹿灼灼的目光吓了一跳，为她言语中过于夸张的吹捧感到害羞及不安。  
  
我想要告诉她自己演得并不好，却半晌也发不出声来。我竟觉得否认自身的饰演对角色本身是一种诋毁。即便我的演技再怎么拙劣，我都不能够否认自己的表演。  
  
恍然间，我突然觉得自己的心态荒谬至极——我这样一个没有自尊的人居然从表演之中第一次懂得了何为“自我坚持”。  
  
演戏中的我仿佛重新找回了作为一名正常人该有的尊严。  
  
这真是个令人愉悦又可悲的领悟。


	33. 舞台

  
鹿在离开我家前一次都没有提及小谨的事情，仿佛我们在对戏前的谈话自始至终都不存在过似的。  
  
我大概能够猜测到鹿的意思，因为她眼中的意味尤其明显——那是抱歉与愧疚。我想她或许并没有把我的话真的听进去，依旧以为我和小谨之间有着什么暧昧的情感。而我身上青青紫紫的伤痕也被她下意识忽略了，被她当成了我与小谨情动时的产物。  
  
我对此感到深深的无力。我想要在鹿面前揭下小谨虚伪的面具，可与此同时我也明白比起我，她更愿意相信小谨。  
  
我不由感慨，情不自禁地把爱情比作一条陈旧的遮羞布，将人蒙在鼓里的道具。可在我唾弃爱情本身的同时，又免不了俗地深深渴望着它。  
  
爱情固然使人盲目，但若是能够享受到那片刻的梦幻，这一切是真是假又有什么关系呢？  
  
*  
  
在那之后，鹿总在傍晚时找我对剧本。  
  
我渐渐开始期待每晚的对戏，对于角色的诠释也越来越得心应手。鹿每次与我对戏后都会感叹我进步神速，说她根本瞧不出我是个刚刚接触戏剧表演的新手。  
  
对于鹿的夸奖，我并没有什么实感。我内心只有一个念头——那就是努力把角色演活。  
  
我不明白自己对于演戏究竟报以怎样的心态，是喜欢还是别的什么。我只觉得自己被某种强烈的使命感鞭策着，好像命运中我就注定得为了诠释角色而奔波。我的确对饰演角色本身感到兴奋不已，迫不及待，可每当戏终，当我与角色再次分裂为两个不同的个体时，我的胸膛间便会被一种令人窒息的空虚感灌满。  
  
那种落差感让我喘不过气，却又无法自拔。  
  
星期三来得比我想象中要快。踏上舞台的那一瞬间，我的第一反应竟不是紧张而是感动——即便我眼前的灯光一成不变，台下的观众席空无一人。  
  
被聚光灯照亮的那一刻，一股令人颤栗的麻痹感从我的尾椎蔓延开来，直至我的眼角。我只觉得自己眺望着远方的双眼微微濡湿，面部表情与肢体却依旧尽职地饰演着角色。我不懂这种感动由何而生，它来得措不及防却又理所当然，使我更加投入于表演之中。  
  
彩排结束后，戏剧社的众人都纷纷对我的演技表示惊艳。在感到开心的同时，我又有些不安。我的确尽力了，可我知道自己远远没能达到完美——我的肢体动作仍然有些僵硬，面部表情处理得不够细腻，台词也未说得一字不差。  
  
可他们却全然忽略了这些缺点，并在我产生自我怀疑时，嗔怪我自我要求过于高了。  
  
“这只是一场惯例公演，你不要有这么大的心理负担。”  
  
他们善解人意地微笑着，告诉我我的水平早已远远超乎了他们的想象，这场公演肯定会成为近几年来最受欢迎的公演。我依然有些踌躇不安，可众人却当我只是自谦，打趣了几声便早早散了场，徒留我一人站在空荡荡的舞台上。  
  
鹿看我一个人呆呆地站在舞台上，有些担忧，问我要不要和她一块儿回去。我沉默了一会儿，最后轻飘飘地回绝了她的请求，告诉她我想要一个人再揣摩一下演技。  
  
“好吧，但你可千万别太勉强自己。”鹿蹙着眉头，柔声道，“你真的演得很好，你要对自己有自信些。”  
  
我漫不经心地点了点头，于是鹿只好向我道别，离开了大厅。  
  
多功能厅的大门啪嗒地一声被关上，于是整个大厅里便真的只剩我一个人了。  
  
我望着台下空荡荡的观众席内心有些仿徨。  
  
我并不觉得我对自己过于严苛——我是真的觉得自己不足。可他们却不以为然，把我的担忧视作无物。  
  
我或许应该为此感到开心，毕竟这是对我的一种认可。然而我却开心不起来。  
  
我觉得自己和戏剧社的众人似乎有些不同，却又说不出来那是什么。于是我只能兀自在舞台的正中央伫立着，放任自己的思绪在空荡寂寥的演艺厅中飘荡，渐渐下沉。  
  
——距离正式表演仅有一天了。


	34. 上妆

演出的那天我早早便到了更衣室。  
  
正当我深吸一口气，打算掏出剧本再一次复习里头的台词时，鹿突然凑近了我，脸上洋溢着兴奋和神秘的笑容。  
  
“豆豆，快过来！”她笑着拽了拽我的衣角，示意我跟她走。  
  
我不明白她要做什么，但也不好意思拂了她的兴致，于是只得跟着她的步伐来到了女士更衣间的门口。  
  
我伫立在门口，对进入女士更衣间感到有些踌躇，但鹿却告诉我里面没有其他人，只有一名特殊的客人。  
  
我一脸困惑地随着她进入了更衣室。当我进门时，便看到一个身型削瘦娟丽的女子正坐在梳妆镜前的椅子上，垂眸翻阅着杂志。  
  
“丽姐，这就是我之前和你提到的朋友。”鹿侧着身子将我介绍给了静坐在椅子上的女子。  
  
对方这才放下手中的杂志，将目光投落在了我的身上。  
  
当她掀起眼帘，与我对视的那一刹那，一股颤栗之意从我尾椎骨处一路上窜直至我的头皮。她的目光平和，嘴角边挂着温柔而有礼的笑容，可我莫名就是觉得她深不可测，好似与我视线相交的那一瞬息便将我整个人看透。  
  
“你好，我可以用你的小名称呼你吗？”她的面容秀丽，声音却是那种中性化的知性音，颇有磁性，让人过耳难忘。  
  
我局促地点了点头，于是她又露出了一个和善的笑。  
  
“事不宜迟，我们现在便开始吧。”她站起身来，将椅背往我的方向一转示意我坐下。  
  
我一头雾水，却依旧顺从地坐下了。这时，她突然问我。  
  
“你以前上过妆吗？”  
  
我蓦然一愣，随即摇了摇头。  
  
“真是可惜了，”她侧头打量了会儿我的五官，脸上浮现出了一丝笑意，“你的底子非常好。”  
  
“今天，我会将你打造成全场最美的朱丽叶。”  
  
*  
  
当丽姐从手提袋里拿出各种瓶瓶罐罐时，我才终于知晓她的意图。  
  
这些花花绿绿的瓶子在我眼里并不陌生，毕竟我的母亲是个对于自身美貌颇有执念的女人，时常采购各种昂贵的化妆品。  
  
丽姐告诉我她是鹿的小姑，是一名职业化妆师。鹿上次和她碰面时，请求她帮忙话剧表演的另一个主角上妆。当时她并没有立刻同意，最后还是鹿反复强调那男生是有多么适合上妆后，才答应过来瞧瞧的。  
  
她说到这里向我眨了眨眼，露出了一个促狭的笑容。  
  
“还好我过来了，不然就错过了一个如此好的苗子。”  
  
我知道她在称赞我，我也应该向她道谢，可当那柔软细腻的化妆刷拂过我的眼脸时，我却并不开心。  
  
我宁愿自己长得面目可憎，令人不想再看第二眼，也不愿自己被人夸赞说适合上妆。  
  
我突然忆起了小谨常常嘲讽我是个女人的话，心脏顿时痛苦地收缩，呼吸渐渐不稳。  
  
丽姐像是意识到了我的反常，手里的动作突然一顿，关切地问我。  
  
我苍白着脸，却依旧强颜欢笑地告诉她我没事。  
  
她静静地凝视着我的双眼，那种被看穿的感觉再次席上心头，让我不禁有些忐忑不安。  
  
“你……是不是曾经被人说过什么？”她沉默了好一会儿，才终于开口，“校园欺凌？被人说过像娘娘腔？”  
  
我被她直白的话顿时一蛰，不敢置信的同时又深感冒犯。  
  
我冷着脸，告诉她想多了，可却被她止住了。  
  
“鹿看不出来，但我可没那么容易被糊弄。看你的样子，想必已经和别的男生厮混过了吧。”她表情淡然，映着我那张布满惊恐的脸庞竟莫名有些滑稽，“我听鹿说过你和她男朋友的事情，这也是我答应过来帮忙的第二个原因。”  
  
我听到这里，内心突然升起了一股罕见的愤怒。我不明白鹿为何要和其他人透露我的信息，让他人对我指指点点。  
  
“我不知道您在说些什么，但请不要恶意中伤。”我的声音冷静极了，双手全早已紧紧握拳，指甲深深嵌入掌心的皮肤里，“或许陆鹿向你告知了一些我和程谨的事情，但我们什么关系也没有，连朋友也不是……我也自然没有和男人厮混过。”  
  
丽姐听了我的话微微一怔。  
  
“你误会了，我不是在指责你——实际上鹿也只是向我诉苦罢了，从未诋毁过你，是我今天见到你后才擅自揣测的。”  
  
她说到这里，望着我的眼神竟软和了下来，莫名糅合着一股缅怀与感慨。  
  
“你这幅强作镇定的样子实在让我心生怀念……仿佛看到了过去的自己似的。”  
  
她那双淡然的眸子中并未夹杂着任何鄙夷，让我紧绷着的神经下意识便放松了起来。可我心中的疑惑依旧没有被解答，觉得她的揣测突兀至极，莫名其妙。  
  
但她却并没有再开口，好似刚刚的对话只是一场无关紧要的闲聊，徒留我一人思绪万千地僵坐在位子上。  
  
当我再次回过神来时，我脸上的妆早已完成。  
  
我下意识地侧过头，镜子里映着一个五官艳丽，双眸惘然的女子。我顿时惊住了，整个人无法动弹。  
  
这是谁？  
  
可没人回答我的问题，回应我的是那顶从我头颅上方压下来的女士假发。


	35. 恐慌

我不知道自己为何要躲起来。  
  
在丽姐将我全副武装连同假胸都摁上后，我便开始感到全身不自在。好在现在离汇合时间还有十几分钟，除了丽姐和鹿以外，并没有其他人在场。  
  
鹿在见到化完妆并换好服饰了的我后，先是一愣，随即激动地握住了我的手腕。  
  
“太适合你了！”她试图压低声音，却依旧无法抑制住她言语中的兴奋，“这次的表演一定会成功！”  
  
她说到这里顿了顿，一边细细打量着我的五官，一边轻声感叹道。  
  
“天使的样貌也不过如此罢了……”  
  
鹿后面的话我听得并不真切，我只知道她对我的装扮赞不绝口，夸我美若天仙，举手投足之间带着股难以名状的韵味。  
  
她把我比作了一个真正的女性。  
  
可我知道自己不是女性更不是什么天使，我的品行卑劣低贱，没有人在真正了解我后不唾弃我。  
  
一股恐慌突然涌上了我的心头，使我的大脑顿时一片空白。我猛地抓起梳妆台上摊开着的剧本，看也不看一眼鹿那张布满困惑与惊讶的脸，踉跄着离开了更衣室。  
  
——这便是我来到道具室前发生的一切。  
  
我抱着双膝缩在拥挤的道具室里，一手按住自己急促跳动的胸膛，一手攥住剧本。可无论我怎么试图集中注意力，我的双眼仍然难以聚焦，握住剧本书脊的手颤颤巍巍。  
  
我读不进去……我竟在表演前的一个小时里看不进剧本中的台词。  
  
我突然觉得自己可悲又可笑——我在角色诠释中投入了大量精力，甚至鄙夷其他参演人员对这场表演的不认真，到头来自己却在最为关键时刻掉了链子。  
  
可每当我闭上眼睛试图集中注意力，我的脑海里便会浮现起镜子里那个眉眼艳丽，神色茫然的女子。而那景象不一会儿又切换成了小谨那张布满傲慢与轻蔑的脸。  
  
豆豆，你就是个女人。  
  
他的声音无处不在，将我整个人浸泡其中，让我那微弱的求救渐渐消散于瓶底，化作瓶壁上零碎的泡沫。  
  
不，不！我不是！  
  
我大力地将剧本砸在地上，五指深深嵌入自己淡金色的假发中。我听到自己喉咙口间发出了几声扭曲而难听的呜咽，整个人不受控制地抽搐了起来。  
  
就在这时，门吱呀地一声被打开了。  
  
我猛地抬起头，与门口那名不速之客对上了眼。  
  
来人高挑挺拔，生着一双风流倜傥的桃花眼，唇角自然地向上勾起，好似天生就带着一抹玩世不恭的笑意。  
  
“学长，”他笑嘻嘻地来回打量着我，那眼神莫名让我觉得难受极了，“鹿学姐让你在三十分前回更衣室。”  
  
我下意识地瞄了一眼墙上的挂钟——二十七分，距离三十分分还有三分钟。  
  
我捡起地上被我抠得皱巴巴的剧本，扶着一旁的沙发椅背，缓缓地站了起来。长时间的蹲坐使我站起身子时头脑一阵晕眩，小腿肚也因血液不循环而微微发麻。  
  
正当我尴尬地扶着沙发，等待着自己的双脚渐渐恢复原状时，对方突然朝我走来。  
  
在我困惑的目光中，他朝我单膝跪了下来。  
  
我不明白他要做什么，但他那双热烈的眸子却让我不适。  
  
他笑着掀开了我厚重的裙子，一把握住了我的脚踝，并一路往上摸去，直至我的大腿。  
  
“学长，你需要锻炼身体啊，腿上的肉不够紧实，”他说着，漫不经心地用指腹摁了摁我大腿内侧的嫩肉，“滑倒是挺滑的，手感不错。”  
  
在片刻的震惊之后，我顿时恼羞成怒，不顾自己还微微酸麻的小腿，狠狠向他的脸踹去。  
  
“滚开。”我冷冷地睨了他一眼。  
  
可他却不怒反笑，双手举起，佯装投降似的。  
  
“都是男人，反应干嘛那么大？”他小声嘟囔着，眼里带着促狭的笑，“不愧是著名的冷美人，我今天算是见识了。”  
  
我没再管他嘴里莫名其妙的话，撇过头便离开了道具室。  
  
我需要集中精力。  
  
——距离正式表演只有不到两小时了。


	36. 活着

许多年后，当我成为影视圈著名的实力派演员后，我依旧记得这个小小的舞台，还有台下并不拥挤的观众席。  
  
我以为自己无法以女人的面貌暴露在众人眼中，可当嘈杂的观众席随着渐渐暗下的灯光逐渐收声时，我原本焦躁不安的心也随之沉静了下来。  
  
离揭开舞台红帘只剩下不到几分钟的时间了。  
  
寂静之中，舞台后方仅有的灯光映在鹿那张被散粉勾勒地粗旷许多的五官之上，宛若那背着月光的剪纸，无端透着一股祥和。  
  
她像是注意到了我的目光，偏过头目光灼灼地看向我，微笑着向我伸出了一个拳头。  
  
“准备好了吗？”她微不可闻的声音消散在黑暗之中，让我心情平和的同时又心跳加速。  
  
我抿了抿唇，将握拳的手与她伸出的拳头轻轻对碰。  
  
“我准备好了。”  
  
*  
  
蜷缩在那狭小的道具室里，我曾为这场演出设想过无数个结果，每一个结果都带着瑕疵与遗憾。  
  
我的状态比以往任何一次对戏都要糟糕，头脑更是如同一团浆糊，完全无法集中精力。可在我脚尖触及舞台木地板的那一刹那，我内心的那些烦扰顿时消失殆尽了。  
  
我灵魂中的杂质倏然间被头顶上刺眼的聚光灯沉淀。  
  
我不再是我。  
  
我成为了剧中为爱情抛弃一切的朱丽叶。  
  
当台下掌声响起的那一刹那，我才恍然从方才的沉浸式表演中剥离了出来。台上灯光如昼，台下漆黑似夜。我不能看清观众们的脸庞，却能从观众们激昂的欢呼以及响亮的鼓掌声中明白一件事情。  
  
我成功了。  
  
我没有给这场表演带来遗憾。  
  
我听到人群中传来我的名字，并且愈来愈响。那一刻，我竟突然无法分清舞台与现实的界线——好似以往的我是死的，而站在舞台上的我才算真正地活着。  
  
眺望着远方那无尽的黑暗，我心里默默祈祷头顶上的聚光灯永不熄灭，台下的掌声经久不衰。  
  
直到鹿轻轻拍了拍我的脊背，我才意识到是时候谢幕了，于是匆忙地牵起鹿的手，与她一齐向着观众席鞠躬。  
  
“豆豆小心！你的妆还在呢！”鹿在第二次鞠躬时小声在我耳畔边提醒道，眼里是温和的笑意。  
  
我顿时一愣，这才意识到积攒在我眼眶里的泪水早已夺眶而出。  
  
原来我竟早已泪流满面。  



	37. 忤逆

下了舞台后的我才后知后觉地感到疲惫。  
  
我谢绝了戏剧社众人的邀请，独自一人走向了更衣室。他们似乎要穿着戏服去教室庆祝一番，而我却并没有这个心情，所以当他们百般恳求我说庆祝会上不能缺少最大的功臣时，我依旧坚定地拒绝了。  
  
我对视线尤为敏感，因此知道人群中藏着几道不屑的目光。  
  
“故作清高，算什么玩意儿。”  
  
我听到有人小声嘟囔，可音量却恰到好处地能使我听见。我也未朝着那个方向瞥去，只是淡然地转过身，丝毫不顾人群中面色焦急的鹿。  
  
我明白邀请我加入庆祝会绝不可能是戏剧社众人所作出的决定——毕竟我与他们格格不入，平日彩排除了对戏，总是冷着脸一声不吭。因此，邀请我的人自始至终都只有鹿。  
  
我知道自己不该驳了她的好意，可她有问过我的意愿吗？  
  
——答案自然是没有。  
  
我从未恳求她“帮助”我融入群体，更不希望在她眼中看见怜悯。  
  
我可以孤僻，也可以令人生厌，但我最恨的就是在他人眼中看见那名为“怜悯”的玩意儿。  
  
这让我感到害怕，让我觉得自己身上最后的一层遮羞布被人毫不留情地撕下，仿佛我浑身赤裸地站在人群熙攘的广场中央，被行人用挑剔嘲讽的目光指指点点。  
  
既然我已在小谨面前失去了作为一个人的权利，那么请至少让我在他人眼里维持最后的脸面。  
  
即便这层遮羞布在他人眼里形同虚设。  
  
我的脑袋里乱糟糟的，因此并没能注意到本该暗着的梳妆室此时竟灯火通明。  
  
于是，当我打开梳妆室的大门看见小谨正依靠在墙角，目光直直向我射来时，我整个人都僵住了。  
  
我的四肢条件反射地一颤，随即扭头便想离开这是非之地。  
  
可没等我偏过头，小谨的声音便打断了我的动作。  
  
“你敢离开，我就把那些录像发给伯父。”  
  
我顿住了，僵硬地扭过脖子，困惑中带着一丝道不明的忐忑。我下意识觉得他口中的“录像”定是什么能够威胁到我的把柄。  
  
“他果然没有看录像。”小谨神色淡淡的，仿佛并没有什么情绪，“这到底是信任还是愚蠢呢？”  
  
他盯着我，忽然轻嗤一声。  
  
“不……或许他比谁都要狡猾，只是揣着明白装糊涂罢了。”  
  
我的心里感到不舒服极了，不只是因为他阴阳怪气的口气，更是因为他言语中对继父若有若无的鄙夷。哪怕我并不知道他究竟在说什么，我依旧清楚地明白他又在诋毁继父。  
  
于是我顿时大脑一热，情不自禁地反驳道，“不许你这么说他！”  
  
小谨漫不经心地扫了我一眼，像是在看我又像是没有。我的心顿时被提到了嗓子眼，却忍住掉头就跑的欲/望，眼睁睁地看着他面无表情地朝我走来。直到我们面面相觑，两张面颊近乎彼此交叠时，我依旧没有主动移开视线。  
  
那一刻，我突然瞧见了小谨双眸中倒影着的自己。  
  
我这时才恍然意识到这并不是平日里的我。“朱丽叶”还未彻底离我远去，现在的我依旧被这个为爱牺牲的女人若有若无地影响着。  
  
我从未如此直白地忤逆小谨。  
  
这是第一次我驳了他的颜面，执拗得连目光都是如此决绝。  
  
小谨盯着我，静静地用食指勾起我假发的发梢，好一会儿才缓缓开口。  
  
“知道吗？我最讨厌的就是你这幅故作清高的模样，明明前段时间还像条狗一样扒开屁／眼求我草你。 ”  
  
他说到这里，气息突然不稳，缠着我发梢的手指狠狠向下一拽，整顶假发也随之一歪。  
  
“你是不是觉得自己有了底气？觉得再也不用见到我？”  
  
他咬牙切齿，情绪像是陡然高涨了起来。  
  
望着他渐渐被血丝填充了的眼眶，我下意识摇了摇头，可他却如同往常一般自我主义，对我后知后觉的服软不屑一顾。  
  
“小骗子。”他垂眸凝视着我，嘴角勾出了一个令人不寒而栗的冷笑。  
  
可他手上的动作却与他狠戾的语气大相径庭。他小心翼翼地将那顶歪斜的假发重新替我戴好，五指嵌入那凌乱的发丝，像是怕弄疼我似的无比温柔地向下梳理。  
  
他就这么一言不发地理着我的长发，直到所有发丝都变得柔顺，连一点发结都瞅不见后才终于开口。  
  
“豆豆，你哪时候才明白呢？”  
  
他低声叹息，眼中的焦距有些涣散。  
  
“我们注定就得在一起，你永远不会离开我。”


	38. 错误

如果上帝能够再给我一次机会，我一定不会如此愚蠢地将自己的心里话尽数告诉小谨。  
  
或许是因为继父不久前曾向我许诺他将保护我，亦或许那抹角色独有的耿直还未从我身上剥离出来，我突然就有了反驳小谨的勇气。  
  
诚然，我的心底依旧藏着一分怯懦，但小谨那过于狂妄的口吻让我内心的那股冲动顷刻间盖过了那分胆怯。  
  
他凭什么如此肯定我永远不会离开他？  
  
难道我这一辈子就注定成为他宣泄情绪的垃圾桶？  
  
思及此处，我不由大恸。  
  
——不，我不愿意。  
  
我不愿意一辈子都如此毫无尊严地活着。我才刚刚从演戏中找到了自身价值。我不愿再变回那个毫无灵魂的自己。  
  
于是冲动之下，我说他错了。  
  
我告诉他他没有资格决定我的将来，我们一开始的关系就是错误的。  
  
而当我开口后，之后的话都变得顺理成章了起来。  
  
我告诉小谨我从未真正反抗他并不是因为喜欢他对我施暴，而是因为我害怕自己会受到更加残忍的对待，害怕这种见不得光的事情会被其他人知晓。  
  
我说自己常常因为他的冷嘲热讽和生理虐待而自我唾弃。我没有一天不对那个在他面前低贱如狗的自己感到恶心。  
  
我告诉他我的双膝因常年跪地而总是带着淤青，我皮肤上的青青紫紫每次刚刚消褪便又会增添新的痕迹。  
  
“小谨，我不是人偶，我感受得到疼痛，受伤的时候也会流泪。”我猛地抬起头，目光凄婉地望向他。  
  
“可你没有一次因在我身上施加的暴行感到抱歉。你反而变本加厉，想尽一切办法作践我，伤害我。”  
  
“……就这样，你还认为我永远离不开你？”  
  
我摇了摇头，轻声回答。  
  
“不，小谨，我总有一天会离开你的。没有人会喜欢这种虐待——我也不例外。”  
  
我语气激昂地表达出自己内心最真挚的想法，可小谨却像是没听见似的，沉默不语地用手指顺着我的假发。  
  
一时间，空气流动的速度仿佛倏然放缓。  
  
我以为小谨心情颇为平静，因为他与我对视的眸子是如此波澜不惊，触碰我发梢的指尖是如此轻柔，好似我们之间的龃龉从未存在过。  
  
可那终究是假象。  
  
下一秒，他突然狠狠掐住我的脖子，毫不留情地将我的头颅敲砸在地上。我只感到我的视线突然一斜，整个人失重似的磕在梳妆室的木地板上。  
  
我那刚被梳理好的假发顷刻间变得凌乱，乌七八糟地遮挡住我的视线。透过那零碎的发隙，我仿佛瞅见了小谨的脸庞。  
  
此时的他依旧神色自若，与那圈在我喉咙口不断向里收紧的手形成了鲜明的对比。  
  
我张开嘴，无声地蠕动着双唇。  
  
小谨，松手。  
  
可我无声的话却没有传递给他。  
  
他伸出五指一把抓住我的头颅，将我整个人都拎了起来，随即将我的脑袋再次砸在木地板上，一下又一下。  
  
耳畔边回响着后脑勺与地板撞击的砰砰声，我的意识不受控制地远去。我只感到自己头昏眼花，脑袋里被嘈杂的耳鸣灌满，假发之下的头皮逐渐变得越来越湿润，越来越泥泞。  
  
后脑处刚好的伤口似乎又裂了开来。  
  
恍惚之间，那挡在我眼前的发丝被人用手指拨开。  
  
“你说自己不喜欢被虐待？”小谨的鼻息吹拂在我脸颊之上，有些痒痒的。我瞪大眼睛想要看清他脸上的神色，却怎么也无法聚焦。光怪陆离的影子时而交叠，时而错开，像是那早已被淘汰了的数码相机。  
  
“你第一次用按摩棒把自己屁/眼捅出血的时候脸上可没有痛苦。”  
  
他说到这里，不由轻嗤一声，像是在嘲讽又像是感慨。  
  
“承认吧豆豆，你就是个不知廉耻的受虐狂，放/荡下贱的婊/子。”


	39. 混乱

小谨让我自己从地板上爬起来，跪在他身前。  
  
这个动作对我而言分明是再熟悉不过了的，可当我听到小谨的命令后，我的身体却怎么也无法动弹。  
  
灌在我躯壳里的灵魂似乎太沉，使我的身体笨重得连同眨眼的力气也无。原来我狭小的皮囊里此刻承载着我与角色两个不同的灵魂，于是角色中的高尚将我卑劣的品格浸没，像是坚硬的石壁将我沙砾般满目疮痍的心紧紧包裹，往下拽去。  
  
耳畔边是小谨越来越阴郁的命令声，我多么希望自己全身赤裸，那样我就有勇气抛下那点微不足道的自尊，腆着脸，如同一只乖巧听话的畜牲，像我曾经做过无数遍的那样跪在他的脚边。  
  
可我不能。  
  
——只要我身上还穿着戏服，我就不能如此自私自利。  
  
我突然产生了一种奇异的错觉，好似还未褪下戏服的我仍然站在舞台上，只是舞台的布幕早已降下又升起，来看罗密欧与朱丽叶的观众们也早已散场，此时的观众席里空无一人。  
  
这是一场被因经费不足而无人问津的木偶剧。  
  
导演让我跪在他的身前，可身为唯一演员的我却动弹不得。于是他嘴里含着脏话，粗暴地将我粘着血的头颅拎了起来。我浑身上下绵软无力，但总算如同他所想的那样跪住了。

我脑中不着边际的幻想一直持续到小谨把裤子拉链拉开，挑起我的下巴将两根手指并起，横冲直撞地塞入我的口腔。他模拟着性/交的姿势在我唇舌间抽/插了半晌，直到我的口涎沿着他修长的手指和我嫣红的唇角滴落，才冲着我湿润的唇顶了顶那根微微勃/起的性/器。  
  
“你知道该怎么做的——给我拿出你以前舔电动棒的那副骚样。”  
  
他安抚家犬似的揉了揉我的后脑，却殊不知他按着的地方正是我泥泞的伤口。  
  
我眨了眨眼，将后脑勺处的疼痛吞入腹中。因脑部多次撞击而产生的晕眩还未彻底消褪，因此我只能依稀看清那根物什的轮廓。我大可催眠自己那只是根肉色的电动棒，泰然自若地张口将其含在嘴里，前后套弄。但我做不到，因为我没能在欺骗自己视觉的同时，蒙蔽其他的感官。  
  
电动棒是冰冷的，无味的，毫无生机的，而他冒着热气的阴/茎却散发着让我作呕的腥膻，来势汹汹地欲要挄我巴掌。  
  
“不……”我的声音微不可闻，往一旁偏去的脑袋却被小谨强行摁住。  
  
我的嘴唇一不小心擦到了他的龟/头，于是那根嚣张的肉/棒又愈发硬/挺起来。  
  
小谨又将他勃/起的肉/棒往我湿漉漉的嘴唇一挺，这次那根热腾腾的阴/茎实实在在戳到了我的唇瓣，在我柔软红润的上唇砸出了个浅浅的小坑。  
  
“豆豆乖……”他的声音似乎低哑了起来，那是被欲/火燎过后虚假的温柔。  
  
我紧紧地抿着唇，一言不发地摇着头，任由他蓬勃的阴/茎在我的嘴唇上滑动。  
  
他似乎又软着声在我耳边说了些什么，但我却听不真切。  
  
我心里有种预感，若是我张开了嘴，逆来顺受地接受了他的阴/茎，那么我就再也回不了头了。我不明白这种惊惶源于何处——明明之前我在小谨面前暴露过更多的丑态。  
  
我只是一个劲地摇头，像是一个被弄坏了的拨浪鼓，直到小谨猛地向我扇了一巴掌，将我半张脸颊扇麻。  
  
“贱人！”他咬牙切齿的怒骂灌入了我的左耳。我这才意识到自己的右耳竟被方才那个巴掌打得失聪，于是小谨的声音也随之变得失衡，层次不齐了起来。  
  
“我好声好气和你说你不听，偏要我来硬的。”他失真的声音依旧在我耳畔边徘徊，“别给我装了，你之前一直勾着我肏你，现在却连口/交都不愿意？”  
  
“你到底是欲拒还迎还是犯贱？”  
  
我的身子一颤，这才意识到在那并不遥远的记忆中，我曾故意在小谨面前淫声浪语，用过火的言语和放/荡的动作挑拨着他的理智——当时的我魔怔了似的希望小谨用他的肉/棒捅穿我。  
  
我感到困惑，一时间竟想不起当初这么做的意图。  
  
直到他第二个巴掌落了下来，我才像是被扇醒了似的想起当时的初衷——起初，我只是想要证明小谨对鹿的不贞，可在他迟迟不肯插入我以后，我便彻底混乱了。我似乎是想借由小谨为以后引诱继父做准备，可在勾/引他的同时我也深陷于情/欲的浪潮……  
  
……是的，我从未抗拒过他的暴行，我自始自终都是自愿的。  
  
在意识到这点的那一刹那，我全身不受控制地开始痉挛。  
  
原来我的坚持本就基于一盘松散的尘沙，一吹就散。  
  
下一刻，一根灼热硬/挺的物什戳入了我的双唇之间。  
  
——我这才意识到自己竟不知不觉张开了嘴。


	40. 无罪

当他阴/茎插入我唇隙的那一刹那，我才意识到原来我口腔内壁的温度比他棒身的温度还要高。  
  
程谨慨叹一声，随即用手心轻轻拍了拍我的脸颊，这次倒没了当时扇我巴掌的狠劲。  
  
“往里吸，记得牙齿别磕到了。”  
  
我还未从方才的状态缓过神来，于是下意识便将嘴张得更开以免牙齿弄到他蓬勃的性/器。程谨见我没有向后撤去，以为我终于肯乖乖给他口/交，于是激动地按住我的后脑勺，像是套弄飞机杯那样来回操弄我的嘴。  
  
那根完全勃/起了的肉/棒毫不留情地往我的喉咙口戳去，在它顶住我喉腔的瞬间，我忍不住卡紧了喉咙，却使得他情绪愈发高涨了起来。我难受地用舌头抵住他不断向里戳动的阴/茎，谁料我舌苔柔软的触感反而像是一只欲拒还迎的小手，非但没有阻挡他的攻势，反而让他的性/器愈发滚烫坚硬，套弄我口腔的速度越来越急促。  
  
我的耳畔边回响着小谨不稳的喘息。他一遍又一遍喊着我的名字，像是在确认我的存在，又像是情动时无意义的低吼。他性/器上散发着的热气蒸在我的面颊上，让我双颊通红，额前冒汗。几滴温热的汗珠跌落在我扑扇的睫毛上，又悄悄溜进睫毛之间细微的缝隙中。  
  
我眨了眨眼，双眼模糊，一时间竟不知道那是我额前淌下的汗还是我眼眶里打转着的泪。  
  
我想说不要，我不喜欢这样。可我的口腔上颚却像是被注射了麻醉剂，于是只能僵硬地张开嘴，任由他在我口腔中横冲直撞。  
  
终于，程谨膨胀的性/器在我卡紧的喉道里猛地一颤——他要射了。  
  
意识到这点的我头皮瞬间发麻，双手抵着他的胯部，欲要趁着他射/精之前将他的凶器抽出我的口腔。可被欲/火烧尽理智的程谨显然不可能让我任性妄为，他揪住了我后脑处的假发，将我这个脑袋按朝着他的裆部按去，于是他原本堵在我喉咙口的阴/茎又更加深入了。  
  
强烈的窒息感顿时将我吞没。我双手抓住他阴/茎的根部，欲要咳嗽，可除却将他深入我吼道的肉/棒绞得更紧外什么用处也无。我睁大眼睛，泪水像是被拧开了的水龙头哗哗地落了下来。  
  
在他嘶吼着冲我喉咙射/精的那一刹那，我一片空白的大脑里突然产生了一种诡异的假设。  
  
如果我是个女孩，他这么做会受到道德谴责吗？  
  
或许有人会说是这个姑娘不检点才祸从天降，可社会上的绝大部分人还是会为这个姑娘感到心痛，觉得这人渣沾污了一朵纯白无垢的鲜花。  
  
可我是个男孩，男人操弄男人是无罪的——更何况他只是用性/器在我口腔里进进出出。   
  
在我口唇间放肆的凶器我也有，于是这点小事就变得无伤大雅。  
  
在我吼道里的阴/茎抖动着，精/液一波又一波朝着我胃里灌入。这时，程谨突然将那根依然喷精着的肉/棒从我嘴里拔出。我以为这是他的大发慈悲，欲要俯下/身子，大力将喉咙里粘稠的精/液咳出。可他却用拽住我的假发，于是我被迫高高扬起头，灌满了吼道的精/液也随之缓缓向下流去。  
  
恍然间，一波腥膻的液体射在了我的脸颊上，使我顿时一个激灵，茫然地将视线再次聚焦。  
  
只见程谨正扶着自己依旧硬/挺着的阴/茎，对着我的脸，像是撒尿般抖落着精/液。  
  
他用手指将我脸上奶白色的精/液刮至我的上唇，让我自己用舌头舔干净。我浑身僵硬，一时没能反应过来。可小谨却难得地没有生气，小心翼翼地掰开我的下颚，并起食指和中指将我唇上的精/液尽数喂入我的口中。  
  
我的眼睛睁得大大的，却什么也看不见。  
  
须臾之间，我仿佛听见了程谨的感叹。  
  
豆豆，这样的你好美。  
  
他是这么说的。


	41. 游戏

我以为在程谨释放完后，我便彻底解脱了。  
  
可我低估了他的性致——没错，在看着我咽下他射在我脸上的精/液后，程谨又硬了。  
  
“豆豆，我们来玩以前经常玩的游戏吧。”程谨单膝跪地与我平视着，声音里尽是温柔，但我知道这一切都是假的。  
  
他的温柔从来不属于我。  
  
那双看似温柔似水的眸子里藏匿着肮脏的欲/火，他轻轻抚摸着我脸颊的手指如同锋利的刀刃将我脆弱的肌肤扎穿。  
  
程谨低垂着眼帘，指腹沿着我的眉间滑下，一路经过我微微翘起的琼鼻子，最后停在我饱满的唇沟上。  
  
他暧昧地勾勒着我的唇线，像是一名大画家胸有成竹地用笔尖描摹着人像的唇形。我浑身僵硬，却依旧一眨不眨地盯着程谨，好似想从他那副轻描淡写的神色中寻觅出一丝端倪。  
  
我与程谨玩过的“游戏”数不胜数，但没有一个不让我心生畏惧。我不晓得他指的是哪个，我唯一清楚的是他的恶趣味又冒出来了，而这也意味着我又要被惨无人寰地对待。  
  
这时，程谨把玩着我唇瓣的手指蓦然一顿。他低下头，与我来不及偏向一旁的目光对上了。  
  
“对了，你还不知道。”他轻声呢喃，嘴角边的笑容却裂了开来，像是得意又像是怜悯。  
  
起初，我并没有看懂他脸上笑容，还是他主动解释后，我才明白他为何笑得如此得意洋洋，令我心神不宁。  
  
“没有什么能比这些照片更能解释我的意思。”他笑着划开手机屏幕，随即将手机往我的方向一转。  
  
“你懂了吗？”程谨居高临下地打量着我，像是个炫耀着自己糖果的顽童，但他向我展示的不是什么糖果——他向我展示的是我的裸照。  
  
那些我聊骚时拍给网友的色/情照片。  
  
“豆豆，看看你到底有多骚吧……”他的手指一划，指着一张我大腿张开，用红色水笔在自己大腿内侧写着“slut（婊/子）”的照片，“那次还是你提的意见，说对师生play感兴趣。当时的你扮演欲求不满的英文女教师，而我则是你班里最不守纪律的学生。当时你怎么说的还记得吗？你求着我肏你，要我把你批改试卷用的红色水笔插入你的小/穴……”  
  
他说到这里，脸上露出了一丝古怪而讽刺的笑容，“啊，当时的你还长着两个洞呢。”  
  
“豆豆，你总说自己不是女孩，可为什么你在网上却说自己是个青春期的小姑娘呢？”  
  
程谨摸着我脸颊，蠕动着的嘴唇近乎贴在我的耳垂之上。  
  
“承认吧豆豆，你内心深处其实是想变成女人的。你不适合当男人，成为女人的你更加有魅力。”

我只觉得自己仿佛被浸泡于寒冰之间，整个人被冻得瑟瑟发抖。冷水灌入了我的双耳，于是小谨的声音被水压弄得愈发低沉、诡异，如同来自地狱的蛊惑，将我一寸一寸扯入伸手不见五指的水底。

可小谨看到我那缩瑟的模样却更加兴奋了。他不住地抚摸着我微微发颤的双肩，残忍地将我心中最后一丝侥幸粉碎。

“豆豆，你从来就没有逃出过我的控制。我就是那个和你聊骚的网友，你给我发的那些照片我可都好好保留着呢。”

他说到这里，嘴角一撇，神色有些不虞。

“我特意把在你房间装了监视器的事情告诉了伯父，可惜他似乎没听我的建议，去看那些录像……”

我猛地抬起头，目眦欲裂地盯住他。

房间。监视器。录像。

——原来那个监视器的确是程谨装的。

当时继父从我房间的窗帘处取出监视器时，我因过于震惊而失去了询问的先机。而后当我缓过神来时，我早已没有了开口的勇气。当时的我就猜测那是程谨在我房间里装的监视器，毕竟一向正人君子的继父不可能干出这种荒唐的事情。但我也没有去询问继父关于这个监视器的事情，而继父也默契地从未提起过这件事。  
  
我们保持着令人心安的沉默，就好像这样便能佯装什么都没有发生过一样。  
  
可程谨却打破了这份安宁。  
  
他自鸣得意地掀开了披在我身上的遮羞布，并契而不舍地剥下我身上薄薄的皮肤，露出里头泛着血珠的肌肉。  
  
我不愿意听他继续滔滔不绝，但他还是接着说了下去。  
  
程谨以监控录像里拍到的视频和他手机里的照片为筹码，威胁我乖乖听话，不许再和他玩欲擒故纵的把戏。  
  
“骚一点，我喜欢你越浪越好。”他的手指掰过我的下巴，双眸中带着一丝令我熟稔的灼热。  
  
“我们就玩以前聊骚时的角色扮演。”程谨温热暧昧的气息吹拂在我的耳根，使我顿时一个激灵。  
  
“这次你就演表面光鲜亮丽，私底下淫乱低贱的女演员吧。”


	42. 拥有

我一时没有明白他的意思，于是小谨温柔地将遮住我眼睫的几缕碎发向我耳后别去。  
  
豆豆，这只是一场角色扮演的游戏，你不需要感到羞耻。我们以前不是玩过很多次了吗？  
  
我盯着他那两瓣薄情而红润的唇时而微微咧起，时而大剌剌地敞开，听不见一丁点儿声响却又诡异地明白他在说些什么。神游之际，我恶劣地幻想着一根蓬勃的阴/茎插入小谨的嘴中，把他那吐着冰刃的嘴塞至变形。  
  
他一定不懂被人摁着口/交的滋味，我麻木地想着，他不懂那种屈辱所以才会如此放肆。  
  
可滔滔不绝的小谨听不见我心中恶毒的愿景，他不满我的沉默与无动于衷，于是这下连惺惺作态的伪装也不愿顾及了。  
  
在他又一次用语言攻击我的人格，践踏我的自尊时，一股深刻的疲惫感从我的头皮处升起并一路下窜，将我全身上下的毛孔填满。  
  
你究竟在犹豫些什么呢？事到如今，你还有什么资格摆出一副清纯无辜的模样？  
  
我一字一顿地质问着自己，锋利的刀刃将我心底里残存的廉耻与自尊划得越来越细碎，直到它们细小得如同沙砾，洒在那地板上再也找不着了。  
  
可谁会想要去找这些一文不值的垃圾呢，它们比灰尘还不值钱。  
  
我无声地喃喃道，脑子里乱七八糟的想法彼此碰撞，像是舌尖上的跳跳糖，又像是地铁车厢里熙熙攘攘的沙丁鱼。在极度的疲惫与心痛后，有什么软绵绵的玩意儿似乎遽然向里塌陷了下去，宛若一块被切坏了的豆腐脑，让我崩溃了的同时又感到诡异的释然。我的思维不再呈一条规整的直线，而是绕在一团的弧线，是学前儿童乱涂的圈圈也是堵塞了淋浴间排水孔的发团……  
  
我的思绪奔腾着，仿佛这样我的思维、灵魂与意识就能做到与这破损不堪的躯骸告别。五颜六色的想象如同一桶桶温热的洗澡水自高处浇进我的身体里，让我飘飘欲仙的同时，被虚无的色彩麻痹了理智。  
  
你知道该怎么做才是最好的，这对你而言并不难不是吗？  
  
我眨了眨眼，手指未经我允许擅自攀上了小谨的膝头。一只手结结实实地落在了我的肩膀上，我却浑然不觉。  
  
表面光鲜亮丽，私底下淫乱低贱的女演员——这个角色太容易演了。  
  
我任由他的手指在我的肩胛处游离，任由他拉下我裙子背后的拉链，脸上露出了一个不屑的表情。这个表情属于我又不属于我。  
  
太容易演了，我笑嘻嘻地想着，这就是我嘛，有什么难的。

我紧紧抿着的唇咧了开来，和背后被扯下的拉链如出一辙。我的手指沿着他膝盖的弧度向里画去，直到我触及他双腿间微微勃/起的凶器。但我不觉得那绕着青筋的肉/棒面目狰狞，相反，我为他的激动感到自鸣得意、浑身虚软。  
  
于是我抓住他阴/茎的上部，懒懒地向他抛了个媚眼，像是母亲亲吻孩子似的在他龟/头的顶端印下了一个吻。小谨望着我的眼神开始变得可怕，我手里虚握着的肉/棒此时也彻底膨大起来。我心里笑话着他幼稚的心急，张开双唇将他性/器的前段含了进去，恶作剧似的用牙齿轻柔地咬了咬他的阴/茎。  
  
“嘶……”小谨发出一声介于痛与爽之间的轻呼，用手去碰我那双带着戏谑之意的眼睛，“乖……别咬。”  
  
我愉快地弯了弯眼睛，将肉/棒往里含得更深入的同时，温顺地用舌头去舔方才咬过的地方。我掀起眼帘去瞅他的反映，果然看见他双眼涨红，气息不稳，显然一副被狠狠挑拨了的模样。于是我箍紧了唇，重重吸/吮了几下，随即猛地将阴/茎拔出。我扶住他的大腿根部，此时他硬如烙铁的肉/棒早已沾满了我的口涎，在白炽灯下亮晶晶的，如同涂了镜面果胶似的可口。于是我嘟起唇，嘴唇自龟/头处划过他湿漉漉的棒身，像是舔舐蛋筒上淌着的冰激凌液似的将那些涎水吸/吮干净。  
  
我观察着小谨的反映，一边反复吮/吸，轻舔，再将他的肉/棒整根含入。期间，我不时地调整自己唇舌的力度，尽可能维持他的性致，却又坏心眼地不让他到达欲/望的巅峰。只是小谨终究不是什么任我搓扁揉圆的货色，在我再次将他的肉/棒含入口中时，他强硬地将我的头颅朝下摁去，于是我的口腔连同喉道顷刻间被他炙热的性/器塞满。  
  
正当我以为他要借此让我深喉时，他却突然顿住了，将那根滚烫的阴/茎从我嘴里拔了出来。  
  
我茫然无措地望着小谨，却见他俯下/身子亲吻我的脸颊。  
  
“口/交一次就够了，”他暧昧而低哑的声音在我耳畔边响起，“我想要真正地拥有你，自己把腿张开好吗？”  
  
在他话从口出的一刻，我的心脏顿时停住了。  
  
拥有。  
  
——这是个多么令人恐惧的词语啊。  
  
可我心知自己早已没了回头路。当我决定麻痹自我时，我便作出了选择。于是我只能抛开心中刚刚升起的悲凉，没心没肺地笑了开来。  
  
“请吧。”  
  
我掀起了自己的裙子，如同一个真正的婊/子将双腿打开了。


	43. 瞬间

小谨让我自己扶着双腿，将大腿再张开一些。于是我将敞开着的腿往两旁掰得更开，套在我腿上的丝袜顿时绷的又紧又薄，在灯光下折射出细长而又滑溜的光。

他滚烫的手贴在我被丝袜紧包着的的肌肤，沿着小腿肚的线条往上摸去，我条件反射地颤抖着，于是他另一只手也加入了亵玩我身体的队伍。  
  
“豆豆，你知道你有多美吗？”他呼吸急促，却离我毫无防备的身子有些距离，仿佛想要将我这幅淫乱的姿态整个映入眼帘。  
  
我的脑子晕乎乎的，皮囊被那放/荡不堪的女演员鸠占鹊巢，于是只得懒懒地掀起眼帘，冲着上方的小谨抛了一个白眼似的媚眼。  
  
“调/情的那套就省略吧……”我咯咯地笑了起来，手指沿着他小臂的线条向上划去。我一边拉长声音，一边斜着眼睛去睨小谨的脸，果然发现他脸上露出了讶异与欣喜，但更多的却还是欲/火，无边无际的欲/望。  
  
我向前倾去，双手勾住小谨的脖子，像是条水蛇般缠在他的身上，状似无意地伸出舌尖朝着他汗湿的耳根仔细地舔着，一边悄声呢喃。  
  
“肏我，程谨，把我弄坏。”  
  
在我话音刚落的那一刹那，他突然侧过头，恶狠狠地咬住我的下唇。我一怔，却马上反应了过来，张开嘴与他难舍难分地吻了起来。他舌头舔舐我舌尖的力道狠戾极了，像是想在我的舌面上凿出一个洞来。我却没有生气，轻柔地捧住他汗津津的脸颊，乖顺地配合着他有些粗暴的动作，任由粘腻的口涎从彼此唇舌的缝隙间滑落。  
  
这一刻，我们就像是最寻常不过了的情侣，凌乱的鼻息交杂在一起，彼此交缠着的唇舌发出煽情的吱溜声，我轻轻捧着他的脸，他紧紧攥住我的肩。直到我们吻到无法呼吸，小谨这才撤开我的唇，一缕暧昧的银丝自我们双唇间的缝隙垮了下来。  
  
他凝视着气喘的我，气息同样不稳，目光中烧着欲/望与一分罕见的柔软。他不住地用手指抚摸我的脸，目光灼灼地看了我好一会儿，才将唇再次压了下来，这次却从我的额头一路向下亲吻，直至我那被扣得死死的领口。我朦胧着眼睛，手下意识地搭在他的后脑勺处，于是看见小谨咬住我衣领的边缘，将我扣和着的衣衫一个个弄散。  
  
他的手伸进了我的衣服里，掌心的热度比我胸膛的温度烫了一分。  
  
“豆豆，你的乳/头好小。”小谨揪住我胸前因激动而泛红发胀的茱萸，掀起眼帘促狭地笑了，“那么小，以后怎么喂奶呢？”  
  
我被他下流的话一激，全身打颤，身前差点泄出精水，情绪却愈发高涨，不能自己。  
  
“那你帮我用嘴嘬肿些吧，”我低垂着眼脸，手指颤颤巍巍地顺着他后脑勺的发丝，声音也颤抖着，带着种令我陌生的放/荡与娇媚。  
  
小谨没有再回答，而是用行动回应了我。他像是个孩子般叼住了我微微凸起的奶头，先牙齿去咬，再用微微粗糙的舌苔轮番舔舐那愈发肿胀的红果。我抱着他埋在我胸口的头颅，激动得仰起头，发出断断续续的呻吟，惹得小谨将我腰间的肌肤掐出一道道青青紫紫的痕迹。直到我两边的乳/头都被他吸/吮得饱满涨大，在灯光下泛着湿漉漉的光泽，他才大发慈悲地放过我，轻拍我的臀/部示意我转过身来，背朝着他。  
  
我轻佻地睨了他一眼，转过身，双手扶着化妆台，臀/部冲着小谨的方向高高翘起。我一转身，便看见化妆镜里的我胸襟敞开，白花花的肌肤上尽是小谨肆虐的痕迹。我的视线微微上移，于是一张隐在假发后面，交杂着情/欲与得意的脸蛋映入了我的眼帘。  
  
那一瞬间，角色抽离了我，一股茫然无措涌上了我的心头。  
  
这是谁？  
  
我惊恐地盯着镜子里发丝凌乱，妆容晕开，却更加妩媚的女人，于是镜子里的女人也露出了一副受到惊吓的神情。  
  
可没等我继续深想，一只手便沿着我大腿后侧的线条伸进了我的裙子里。我浑身一个哆嗦，于是角色又趁着我晃神的刹那钻进了我的皮囊，将我惊慌失措的意识挤入逼仄的角落中。  
  
——我又再次变回了那个毫无廉耻之心，沉浸在肉欲之中的婊/子。  
  
那只指头划开了我纤细的丝袜，另一只手则粗暴地扒下了我的内裤。我情不自禁地双腿打颤，小声哼唧着，胸膛间的心跳砰砰作响。直到那根手指试探性地向着我脆弱的后/穴戳去，我才受不住似的半趴在化妆桌上，身后的裙子掀至脊背，白嫩滚圆的臀/部大剌剌地暴露在空气之中。  
  
“骚/货。”我听到小谨冰冷的语气中暗藏着令人心醉的欲/火，于是将双腿叉得更开，将臀/部顶得更翘。  
  
“我骚不骚，你肏了才知道。”我挑衅地舔着唇，神色迷离。  
  
小谨冷笑一声，并起两根手指一口气捅入我后/穴的最深处。  
  
“骚一点才好，不然才不会被我捅坏。”他按住我颤抖着的脊背，猛地又将深深埋入我后/穴的手指抽了出来。  
  
我瞪大眼睛，呻吟卡在了喉口，可小谨却没等我从失神中恢复过来，下一秒便扶着他那早已梆硬了的凶器插入了我微微向里缩去的穴/口。  
  
——那个瞬间，我一辈子也不会忘记。


	44. 沉沦

  
我在欲/望的浪尖上沉浮，在小谨毫不留情的冲撞中痉挛。

渐渐地，甬道里的肠液因他性/器反复抽查的动作分泌，后/穴处被蹭破了血也逐渐稀释，像是淋浴间里细碎的泡沫，在他捅入我后/穴时发出煽情的啪唧声。  
  
我听见我的嘴里发出轻喘与微不可闻的呻吟，乳尖被小谨汗湿的手指揪得又疼又爽。我扶着镜面的双手逐渐脱力，脸颊近乎被撞得贴在镜面上，急促的鼻息呼在镜面上，将镜子中我那张被布满情/欲的脸弄得雾蒙蒙的。  
  
那一刻我才明白被活人捅和被一根电动棒捅是完全不同的感受。在被电动棒抽/插时，我的身体滚烫，可脑袋却无比清醒。我的情绪是可控的，我是独立的一个个体。可在被小谨的阴/茎抽/插时，我的身体与意识都癫狂了，像是水流间摇荡的浮木，将我身体的控制权尽数交给他人。  
  
我无法忽略他在我耳畔边的粗喘和恶劣的淫词秽语，无法无视他在我汗湿的肌肤上游弋的指尖。在被狠狠侵犯的屈辱中，我竟不由自主地萌生出一丝渴望。可我清楚地明白，那种渴望并不源于角色，而是我本身。  
  
我期望被某人侮辱，被炙热的肉/棒贯穿——我渴望那种失去自我，在欲/望中抛下一切包袱的快感。  
  
在小谨将滚滚精/液射入我后/穴的刹那，我抑制不住地浑身打颤，嘴里发出模糊不清的呻吟，身前勃/起的性/器也随之喷出几缕浊液。正当我仰头喘息，准备用手撸动性/器自行舒解时，一只粗燥的大掌却猛地捏住了我那膨胀着的龟/头。  
  
我呜咽一声，身子一抖，被掐得紧紧的性/器却没有因此萎靡，反而更加硬/挺，原本汗湿的脸颊变得更加红润。  
  
“小谨……让我射……”我低头轻哼，手指颤颤巍巍地去碰他握住我性/器的手指。可小谨却反倒将我的性/器锢得更紧，瞬间使我涨红了的脸憋成了绛紫色。  
  
小谨用空余的手将我眼前雾蒙蒙的镜子抹开了，随即又掐着我的下巴强迫我与镜子中的自己对视。  
  
“豆豆，看看你自己的样子，”他的唇凑在我的耳根处，激得我浑身鸡皮疙瘩，身子不停打颤，“这样的你好丑啊。”  
  
我浑浑噩噩地掀起眼帘，映入眼帘的是一个双目无神，假发微微歪斜，发丝胡乱黏在脸上的男人。他的脸高高肿起，像只被煮透了的虾一般全身滚烫潮红。他的眉头揪成一团，口涎自他微张着的唇瓣中淌下，滑过喉结，流入那大大敞开着的领口，在白炽灯下亮晶晶的。  
  
太丑了，这不是我……我望着镜子里的自己，眼泪不知不觉流了满脸，映着嘴角边的银丝，莫名的淫乱放/荡。  
  
“这就是你，一个不知廉耻，丑陋下贱的婊/子，”小谨像知道我心里所想的那样拍了拍我失神的脸颊，用手指勾起我嘴角边的液体，毫不留情地塞入我的嘴里，“告诉我你是谁，说对了就让你射。”  
  
我想要摇头，躲开他那在我口腔里肆无忌惮的手指，可终究只能无能为力地流着泪，任由他用两支指头去夹我舌头的软肉，软作一团的身体无力地倒在小谨的怀里，身下憋得涨疼的性/器被他粗鲁地玩弄着。  
  
我木讷的盯着镜子里的自己，理智与羞耻心早已被欲/望鸠占鹊巢，迷蒙着眼，含糊不清道：“小谨……我是婊/子……让我射……”于是他大发慈悲地松开了手，我则全身痉挛、尖声哭叫，被捏肿了的性/器泄出淅淅沥沥的液体，最后可怜巴巴地软在一旁。  
  
小谨吻着我被汗水与泪水濡湿的脸颊，一时间竟难以分辨究竟是他的唇在颤抖，还是我在颤抖。直到他一把抱起浑身湿透了的我，我才从高/潮的余韵中缓过神来。  
  
我不明所以，却全身乏力，只能眼睁睁地看着他将我抵在化妆室的门上，用膝盖顶住我的大腿，手掌摁住我不住下滑的上身。  
  
我的脸被压在门上狭小的玻璃窗上，走廊对过挂着的壁画透过那层薄薄的玻璃映入我的眼帘。那一刹那，我浑身一颤，涣散的眼眸再次聚焦，在我脑海里萦绕着的飘然瞬间消散得无影无踪。  
  
“不！程谨！”我崩溃地惊叫，可他却在我开口的瞬间用那根再次勃/起的阴/茎插入了我的后/穴。这一次他撞击我身体的力道比前一次还要大力，将我绵软的身子砰砰砸在门上，引得那扇锁着的门一颤一颤。  
  
“不要！程谨！不要在这里！”我低声地嘤泣，两手狼狈地扒拉着门，试图将身体与门的距离拉开，免得门外有人听见化妆室里的动静，可却反倒使得插进我菊/穴的肉/棒捅得更深，甬道猛地一缩，嘴里又情不自禁地泄出一阵压抑的呻吟。  
  
“骚/货！”小谨咬牙切齿地掐住我的腰，将那根阴/茎尽数没入我的后/穴，随即大力地来回抽/插，“你就喜欢被粗暴地对待不是吗？幻想被人看到这下贱的样子是不是爽极了？”  
  
“不……我不喜欢这样……求求你……别在这里……”我被他突然发狠地动作弄得声音打颤，浑身哆嗦，却依旧低头缩肩，脚尖艰难地向门旁移去，努力将自己的身子从玻璃窗前移开。可小谨却一把掐住我的脖颈，将我整个人提了起来，右膝抵住我大腿的力道更重了，汗湿的肌肤磕在门上发出细微的滋溜声。  
  
他的手自我的腰处滑下，狠狠揪了揪我那圆滚的臀瓣，沙哑地在我耳畔边低喘，“豆豆……再浪一点，把我弄爽了就放过你……”  
  
我挣扎着，可换来的却是小谨更加狠戾的冲撞，那力道仿佛是想把他那孽根捅穿我身体似的。于是我只能咬紧牙关将细碎的呻吟吞了回去，刻意将臀往后顶，使劲绞紧甬道里的肉/棒，心里哀求他赶紧缴械投降，将精/液射在我体内。  
  
但让我绝望的是，小谨这次显然比上回更有经验，每当即将到达顶峰时便刻意将坚硬如铁的阴/茎浅浅地搁在我的穴/口，缓缓移动，待他稍作冷静后才再次将那肉/棒捅进我的肉/穴，来回狠命肏干。我被他时而轻缓时而暴虐的动作弄得哀泣低吟，对情/欲渐渐熟悉了的身体不自觉地向后撅起，菊/穴里的湿润的媚肉不受控制地收缩着，原本清醒的头脑又再次混乱了。  
  
“啊……小谨……别……”我抗拒的声音不知不觉变了一个调，变得似泣非泣，听不出是欢喜还是难受。当他再次捅进我里头最为敏感的软肉时，我浑身颤抖眉头紧缩，仰起头凄厉地哭叫着他的名字。  
  
就在这时，我的眼前晃过一道人影。我迷乱了的大脑顿时一怔，微微颤抖着的身子猛地一抖。  
  
我瞪大眼睛，整个人都呆住了，可裹紧小谨的甬道却条件反射地向里收紧。  
  
在那人驻足转头，隔着玻璃惊讶地与我对视的刹那，小谨狠狠捏住我的腰，将阴/茎一口气插入了我身体的最深处，一道滚烫的液体随之喷洒而出。  
  
不！不！  
  
我心里凄婉地尖叫着，可出口的却是一阵压抑的呻吟，身前高高翘起的性/器也不由自主地喷精。  
  
在我因程谨在我体内射/精而抵达高/潮的瞬息，我看见那与我对视着的脸庞不敢置信地张开了嘴。  
  
“学长……”他轻声呢喃道。  
  
门外之人我并不陌生，那正是表演前前来寻我的不速之客。


	45. 沈滇

我拎起包，穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，拉开了教室的门。  
  
门倏地被打开了，我掀起眼帘，果不其然在对过的廊道里看见那熟悉的身影。  
  
“学长，”来人漫不经心地笑了，修长的身子懒懒散散地倚在水泥墙上，一手插着口袋，一手冲着我敷衍地挥了挥，“今天出来的好早。”  
  
“你还是一如既往地闲。”我将手里的包随意地冲着他的方向一甩，也不顾他是否被包砸到，因为我知道无论我说什么，他都会乖乖捡起那只包，然后腆着脸凑过来。  
  
果然，在我头也不回地向走廊尽头走去时，我听见背后传来一阵脚步声——他跟上来了。  
  
我心里有些烦躁，不由加快了脚步，可那人几步就赶超了我，于是他嬉皮笑脸的模样牢牢黏在我视网膜的边缘处，像狗皮膏药似的挥之不去。  
  
“学长今天是心情不好吗？”他好兄弟似的揽住我的肩，嘴唇凑在我的耳畔边，手指却不老实地揉着我的锁骨。  
  
“难道是因为上次弄出来的淤青还没消？”  
  
我微微一怔，这才想起上次和他玩闹的时候，他一不小心弄狠了，在我的腰上留下了点痕迹。只是我早已将这点小事抛在脑后，完全没想到他居然还惦记着。但我也懒得去纠正，闷闷地嗯了声，也没说我心情不好纯粹只是因为看到了他的脸，条件反射地感到厌烦罢了。  
  
美术教室离我的教室不远，我们一会儿就到了。进了教室后，我转过身将房间落了锁，而方才将我书包搁置一边的他则从我背后环住了我的身子，手指往我的领口处伸去。  
  
他将头一低，嘴唇亲了亲我发旋的同时，深深一嗅。  
  
“换洗发水了。”他的唇暧昧地贴着我的耳根，像是情人间的厮磨，引得我浑身鸡皮疙瘩。可我却没有慌乱，伸手贴住了他的脸颊，把头一转，就着他低头的姿势在他微微翘起的唇峰上蜻蜓点水地一吻。  
  
“上次你说喜欢有香味的洗发水，我就买了，”我掀起眼帘，静静地凝望着他，声音轻得仿佛一吹就散，可又刚好能被近在咫尺的他听见。  
  
“你喜欢吗？”  
  
我看着他的双眸中划过一抹激动与炙热，心中感到得意的同时，又觉得索然无味。  
  
太好懂了，我心里嗤笑一声，双手却熟稔地勾住他的脖颈，用雾蒙蒙的眼睛无辜地望着他，舌尖从微张着嘴中探出，小心地去舔他的唇隙。  
  
他开始还故意佯装冷漠，怎么也不张开嘴，直到我若有若无地开始在他肩胛骨处画起圈，他才红着眼，终于忍不住掐住我的下颚，与我激吻。  
  
当他的舌与我的舌交缠在一块时，我下意识地去观察对方脸上的神色，果然见他低垂着眼眸，吻得投入却鲁莽，横冲直撞却又直率得令人心颤。  
  
只是我不会。  
  
——我或许会在与他吻得难解难分时呼吸凌乱，可我的心跳却绝对不会为此乱了节奏。  
  
恍惚间，我忽然开始纳闷自己怎么会和没见过几面的陌生人唇齿相交，暧昧不清。可没过多久我便释怀了，意识到这件事纯粹是我心血来潮的后果。  
  
是的，事情会演变成如今这个局面完全是我自作自受。  
  
在被小谨强迫发生关系后，我便收到了一条来自未知号码的短信，上面要求我明天放学后去美术室，否则就把我和小谨在学校里乱搞的事情散播出去。我忐忑不安，最后按照短信上的指示赴了约，而在美术室里等着我的正是那个在公演前轻薄我并在我与小谨媾和时经过的人。  
  
——也是现在与我吻得难舍难分的男人。  
  
我以为他的脸上会布满恶心与发现异类时的兴奋，可出乎我意料之外的是，他的态度异常友好，若不是因为那条威胁短信，我甚至会以为他只想与我交个朋友。  
  
他笑着告诉我他的名字叫做沈滇，比我小一届，今年高一。他还说自己现在计划做一个人体雕塑，已经经过导师的批准，唯独缺少一个适合的模特。  
  
“虽然上次只是简单地瞥了一眼，但我觉得学长的身体比例勉强还算合我心意……”沈滇轻描淡写道，望向我的目光却夹着几分赤裸裸的戏谑，“若是我说想让学长当我的模特，学长应该不会说不吧？”  
  
我浑身一僵，这才意识到沈滇的友好仅仅浮于表面。他并未忘记我那副狼狈不堪的模样，甚至借此要挟。  
  
沈滇看我一言不发，眉头一挑，全当我默许了他的要求。他走近我，居高临下地盯着我的脸，手指放肆地点在我的鼻梁上，垂直向下画去，直到落在我两根锁骨间的凹陷处。  
  
他看我面无表情，一副无动于衷的模样，嘴角不满地向下一撇。可没过多久，他的双眼又陡然亮了起来，眸子里闪烁着恶作剧时特有的精光。  
  
“学长现在倒挺镇定，当时在化妆室里的时候可不是这样。”沈滇笑眯眯地打量着我，似乎是想从我脸上瞅出一丝慌乱。  
  
“据说同性恋私生活都不干不净，也不知道学长是不是这样。”  
  
我心头一震，掀起眼帘去看沈滇。或许因为他抓住了我的把柄，觉得这样就能将我搓扁揉圆，沈滇的脸上洋溢着肆无忌惮的恶意，用一种像是打量着猎奇之物的目光审视着我。  
  
我下意识想要移开视线，可下一秒却愣住了。  
  
我为什么要感到难堪？明明我从来就不是同性恋。  
  
是的，虽然我用屁/眼就能达到高/潮，可我从不认为自己是个同性恋，因为我从未对继父以外的男人产生过哪怕一丝好感。  
  
肉欲与爱在我眼里是两个完全不同的概念。肉欲是人类身体的本能，是麻痹神经的罪恶。但爱却与本能无关，它是神圣而又不可玷污，这是精神上的极乐，与那低俗的放纵全然不同。  
  
在我心中，继父的存在超脱了性别的桎梏，他承载着我心中所有的爱与恨，欲/望与柔情——我从来不认为我爱他是基于“同性恋”的基础。  
  
我望着沈滇沾沾自喜的脸庞，心里忽然产生了一种怜悯与不屑。  
  
他一定没有爱过人，否则他怎会将性与爱混为一谈？  
  
后来每当我冷静反思当时的心态，都觉得那时的我一定是魔怔了。要不然怎么会脑子一热，反问沈滇若他对我产生了欲/望，是否也成了他口中的“同性恋”？  
  
但时光不能倒流，发生的事情早已成了既定的事实。在我出声反讽的刹那，我就注定与沈滇纠缠不清。


	46. 迷失

“你的意思是要勾/引我？”沈滇饶有兴致地打量着我，语气顽劣，“我可不玩男人，没胸没屁股的有什么意思？”  
  
“那试试？”我神色自若地问，内心一丝波澜也无。  
  
在我看来，无论沈滇无动于衷，还是骂我是个恶心的同性恋，都已经不重要了——毕竟他早已看见我最不堪的一面，我早在他面前颜面扫地。  
  
小谨插入我的瞬间还历历在目，被捏肿磨破的伤口会好，可有些东西却如同那条被划破了的丝袜再也拼凑不回来了。  
  
我在意的不是自己的坚贞，男人不像女人那样脆弱。我只是有些茫然，不懂为何自己会受到这样的对待，不懂为何自己心里不愿却没能推开他，不懂自己为何没能在事后举起手扇他一巴掌……  
  
这些困惑仿佛一层层纱布将我千苍百孔的心包裹了起来，杜绝自外界更多的伤害，却也将伤口掩得严严实实、使其无法痊愈。  
  
我肆无忌惮，仿佛早已自暴自弃，再大的恶意也难以伤害到我。我无谓沈滇的态度，甚至没把他放在眼里。  
  
失去尊严的我，无法失去更多东西了。  
  
我知道沈滇不是个同性恋，猜他顶多嘴上花花，不会真的允许我靠近他，可却低估了他不服输的性格。  
  
“行啊。”沈滇大剌剌地往椅子上一靠，冲着我的方向比了个挑衅的手势，眼里满是不以为然的笑意，仿佛早已断定我拉不下脸来。  
  
但他错了——我要是个顾及脸面的人，就不会心甘情愿跪在小谨身前，任他亵玩我的身体，也不会在被人亲眼目睹与人媾和后仍然一脸漠然，当作无事发生。  
  
我的脸皮厚得很，这么丁点事情还不至于让我心神不宁。  
  
于是我在沈滇看好戏似的目光中靠近了他，缓缓跪坐在地上。在我不着痕迹地把手轻轻置放在他的大腿之上的刹那，我能感受到他裤子底下的肌肉倏然绷紧，那双俯视着我的眸子也不由一暗，但他那张玩世不恭的脸上依旧挂着那种令人讨厌的、嚣张的微笑。  
  
可他的笑容有别于小谨阴晴不定的冷笑。哪怕他装作游刃有余，可那些细枝末节的反应都在我平静无澜的双眸中暴露无遗——他在惊讶，他不属于小谨或我的世界，他是个正常人且从未接触过这种令人作呕的“游戏”。  
  
只是他的定力似乎比我想象中的要好些，在片刻的晃神后他很快就恢复了冷静，脸上的笑容又重新变得戏谑，甚至俯下/身子用手去摸我微微扬起的脸。  
  
“学长，这就是你说的勾/引？可我一点都性奋不起来呢。”  
  
我任由他像抚摸条狗似的摩挲我的脸颊，掀起眼帘冲着他勾了勾唇角，侧过脸，贴着他的手背在他温热的掌心间轻轻一吻。  
  
我的视线依旧牢牢黏在他的脸上，实时跟进着他的微表情，以此来判断他的喜好。当我伸出舌尖轻舔掌心里的纹路时，他的眼里还闪烁着好奇的光，直到我沿着他的掌纹去，由下往上地舔他食指，他的脸上才划过一丝不自在。  
  
“你是狗吗？”他嗤笑一声，却没有将手抽走。  
  
“只要你想，我随时能成为你的狗。”我将粘在他掌心和手指上的津液一一吻去，随即撩开头发用脸上细嫩的皮肤去磨蹭他些许粗糙的手掌。  
  
“哦，不，我搞错了一点，”我笑意盎然地抬起脸，“学弟你可是异性恋，那就把我当作你的母狗吧。”  
  
在我话音刚刚落下，沈滇的呼吸便粗重了一分。我脸上不显，心里却埋汰着对方拘于性别这种肤浅的东西。幸亏我张了一张雌雄难辨的脸，骨架也小，把我幻想成一个女孩并不算太难。  
  
与此同时，我心里却有些怅然若失，也说不上是为什么。  
  
或许我只是感叹男人的底线竟是如此容易突破，抑或是在心底讽刺男性与生俱来的劣根性。虽然我对那些a·v并不感兴趣，但还是看过一些的，把女性当作母狗肆意亵|玩的片子一向是最受欢迎的。  
  
我漫不经心地回想着那些惨无人寰的画面，那种我发不出的尖细呻|吟灌满了我的大脑，把我的身子泡得既放松又暖洋洋的。  
  
那甘愿被控制的我算是个什么东西呢？我睁开眼睛，迷蒙地望着沈滇，撑着他的大腿，仰头用嘴唇碰他微微滚动着的喉结。在他将手指嵌入我的发间时，我竟期待着他紧紧揪着我的头发，最好用那种撕裂我头皮似的的力度，越痛越好。  
  
可他没有。沈滇只是抵着我的头颅，让我仰头舔他时更方便些，甚至没有弄疼我丝毫。这时，我才终于真切地意识到我正服侍的并不是小谨，而是一个对这种事情完全没有概念的学弟。  
  
如果是小谨，他早就会在我擅自玩弄他喉结的时候掐住我的脖子；如果是小谨，他会在我得意忘形地说出“母狗”二字时扇我巴掌，让我把内|裤脱了自己用手指去插后面给他演示什么是母狗；如果是小谨，他会狠狠揪着我的头发，直到我的眼眶不受控制地泛出眼泪……  
  
“学长？”我茫然地侧过脸，便见那张近在咫尺的俊脸上布满了烦躁与不爽，“你在走神些什么？”  
  
我微微一顿，随即得寸进尺地勾住他的脖子，而沈滇果然没有推开我。  
  
“没什么……”我垂下眼睫，去碰他的唇，在我们鼻息相交的刹那，沈滇的身子又绷紧了，可不到一秒后，他便搂住了我的腰，像是默许了我的亲近，故作镇定中带着一丝跃跃欲试。  
  
这种体验于我也是新奇的，小谨从不在我面前露出过慌乱，他一向是残忍又冷酷的，他的紧张与兴奋只会给我的身体带来更大的折磨。可沈滇却会克制自己，也不知道是因为他是个正常人的缘故，还是因为我是个男人，只有女人能让他彻底失去理智。  
  
寂静的画室里传出细微而粘|腻的唾|沫声，那种若有若无的声响将我内心深处的火苗轻而易举地点燃了。小谨多年来对我的调|教早就把我变得低|贱不堪，一丁点儿暧昧的触碰就能把我撩拨得不能自己，脑海里只余留最后一分神智来讨好眼前之人，引得对方与我一同坠入阿鼻地狱。  
  
我不知道以折磨我为乐的小谨是怎么想的，但沈滇无疑是喜欢的。后来当他熟悉了我的身体、以为彻底得到了我后曾将我初次勾/引他时他内心所想的东西当作调/情话尽数告诉我。  
  
他说他从未想过一个男人竟然会跪得如此好看，从唇缝中伸出的舌尖像是打火机上跃动的火苗湿润了他的手指，把他的理智一寸一寸燃烧殆尽。他说当我掀起眼帘看他的时候，那种热情中隐隐掺着的漠然像是一把锋利的刀刃，欲要将他的心脏割出血来。  
  
“没有人能将下贱与高傲如此完美地结合起来，只有学长能这样……学长、学长，你是属于我的……“他一面喘息一面不厌其烦地重复着，声音埋没在我的锁骨之间。我无声地抱着他的脖子，仰着头泪眼婆娑，气息更加凌乱，汗水混着那乱七八糟的稠液流了下来。  
  
有什么湿漉漉的东西顺着我的眼角滑了下来，横在我的太阳穴上，淌进我的耳廓，最后在我耳根处彻底干涸。我的身体化成了一块软乎乎的海绵，挤出液体的同时又吸收了更多，有一双不属于我的手在我的细嫩的肌肤上留下失控的痕迹，那种粗暴让我的身体愈发泥泞、快乐。  
  
在激烈的性/爱中，我彻底迷失了，道德廉耻远离了我，我心中的苦痛被汗水、泪水和精/液泡得看不清色彩。  
  
沈滇错的太离谱，我这人身上只有下贱，自尊对我而言是一辈子都支付不起的奢侈品。至于我属于他这种事就更可笑了——毕竟没有人会对垃圾执着不已。  
  
但哪怕我心里再怎么不屑，我依旧紧紧抱住了他，更加努力地给予他快乐。  
  
“小典……我是属于你的……”我低泣着，在那没有尽头的黑暗里挣扎大笑。


End file.
